Draco's Surprise
by a tragically beautiful chair
Summary: (Chp. 23 up! )When, by a twist of Fate, Draco and Ginny realize they are in love with each other, how far will they go to keep it a secret? And how far will their friends go to stop it?
1. Beginnings

Ginny Weasly walked nervously down the corridor. She was walking very quickly, as she could not shake the sense that some one was following her. Once she got to the Gryffindor common room she threw her books on a table and got out a parchment and quill. Hurridly she opened a new bottle of ink and started writing a letter.  
  
'Dear Pal, I had the strangest feeling as I was walking back to my common room tonight. It felt as though some one was following me! I don't know why, maybe I'm just being paranoid. Oh well. How are you? I've been doing okay, but classes are stressing me out, and since the Halloween Ball is coming up, and I still don't have a date. Do you think  
  
Ginny stopped writing and thought about what she was doing. All she knew about her Owl-Pal, a new systen made up by teachers to encourage students to socialize outisde of their houses, was that he was two years older than her, already in his 6th year. She also knew he come from a respectable family, but which one, she did not know. She finally decided to get it over with and just ask him, after all, if he said no, he wouldn't know who she was. She bent over her parchment and wrote, quickly, so as not to lose her nerve, you would go to the Halloween Ball with me? ~Love always, Your Pal. She rolled up the letter and went up to her owl, Peckers. Peckers was a white owl with a black beak and tan spots on her chest. Peckers accepted the letter gratefully and flew off into the night. ~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy drummed his fingers against thw side of the plush chair he was sitting in. He was bored beyond beleif; he had got all his homework done, played wizard chess with Goyle, won, and had nothing else to do. Suddenly a white owl flew into the room. "Frek! Thank goodness your here!" he went over to the owl he called Frek, because of the tan spots on it's chest, and untied the letter. The owl swooped off into the night without a second glance at him.  
  
He went upstairs to his room, locked the door, and read the letter. After he was done, he lay back, thinking. What did he know about his Pal? He knew that she was of poor family, but tht didn't seem to matter to him; at least, not for her it didn't. He also knew she was a year younger than he, in her 5th year. He knew how that would seem. He thought and he thought and he thought, until finally he ripped off a corner of her letter and scrawled a hurried, Yes. 


	2. Realizations

Ginny fidgeted nervously as Hermione got dressed and fixed her hair and mkaeup. "Are you done yet?" she asked for what must have been the 100th time. Hermione sighed. She didn't get dressed up a lot, and when she did she liked to make sure everything was perfect. "Yes, yes, I'm done. I still can't beleive you're going to the ball with someone you don't even know" she shook her head, then turned back to the mirror to check her hair once again. "It's not like Ron cares what you look like or anything," she grumbled to Hermione's back. "And I do to know him! I've been writing to him for almost a whole year!" she added defensivley. Hermione blushed a bit at the mention of Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother and her new boyfriend.  
  
She turned around and stuck her tongue out to Ginny. "Fine. We'll go." SHe walked to the door and Ginny scurried out, impatient to get to the Great Hall. She saw her brother at the bottom of the stairs and snorted. "She took long enough," she whispered in his ear when she walked by, "you'd better say something nice". But when Herm did walk down the stairs to him all he could do was stare. Hermione blushed even more. Ginny opened the portorit hole and lead the way, eager to get away from her brother and Herm. She stood outside of the Great Hall and looked around. SHe had told her Pal, after his agreement to go with her, tha she would wait for him outside the doors.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked in with a few other couples and Hermione said"Good luck". Ginny only nodded, because she was too nervous to speak. As more and more couples entered she grew more and more anxious, wondering if maybe he had changed his mind and decided to go with someone else. Maybe he was walking past her with another girl, smiling and laughing at her for being so stupid. She was about to leave when she saw someone coming twoards the Great Hall. And he was alone. Her heart quickened and she stood, frozen to the spot, until he got close enough to recognize.  
  
Ginny's mouth dropped open in surprise. "You??!!" she said at the same moment as Draco Malfoy said it, her expression matching his. He blinked rapidly and she stood there, now frozen in shock. Her Pal, her best friend, was DRACO MALFOY??? She felt like falling dead on the spot but her muscles refused even that bit of action. She soon felt the blush rise to her cheeks as her blood started flowing again. Draco was still standing there, stunned. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"So..... I guess we should go in. Sepertley, I mean" she added quickly. He shook his head as if to clear it then mumbled, "Um, yeah, I guess we should,". They both stodd there for a second, then Ginny turned and walked quickly into the Geat Hall. She started walking to Hermione and Ron, then decided to get an empty table, so she could think. She sat down, and watched all the people dancing. Her shocked faded into sadness as she realized that, one, she didn't have a date, and, two, that the one she loved was Draco Malfoy. For she knew now that she loved him. She had never talked to anyone who was so cool, and intelligent, and liked the same stuff as her.  
  
"But still," she muttered to herself, staring blankly ahead without really looking at anything. " he's Draco, MALFOY. He hates me..." she thought about this, then, since he had never acctually done anything to her, she changes her thought to, "He hates my brother because he's a Weasley, and I am too. And he called Hermione a Mudblood." She focoused her eyes and saw what she had been staring at while she mumbled to herself.  
  
It was Harry and Parvati dancing. She winced, remembering how she had once felt for Harry. That affection died away to friendship when her Pal came along. She scowled at herself, thinking, 'Can't anything in my life not be connected to him?' But she knew that it couldn't. Nor did she want it to be. 


	3. Surprise, Surprise

Draco leaned against the wall of the Great Hall, decorated with Pumpkins and bats and a slow, witchy music filled the dark room lit only by a few dozen candles. He liked the way the glow flickered across everyones face, making thigs seem more mysterious. But his mind kept betraying him. It kept wandering back to the great conversations he had with his Owl-Pal, the way he spent all day reading one of her letters, written in a way that would light up th darkest dungeon and make even the coldest flower bloom in the middle of a blizzad....but no. She was a Gryffindor, Potter's friend, a Weasley even.  
  
But... the way he cherished what she had to say and the way he tried to think of special things to say that would make him at least compatible with her...it made him wonder if all that even mattered. He grimaced, thinking of what his father would have to say about that, then thought rebelliously, 'It's my life, not his, and I can control my life the way I please'. He realized he was looking around the room, scanning the faces of people and their partners, until he realized what he was looking for. Or, rather, who he was looking for. His surprise to find out that the girl he dreamed about was the sister of none other than Potter's best friend, Ron Weasley, shrak quickly to remorse that he didn't have a date, anyone to dance with.  
  
He shook his head again, trying to block the thoughts that were coming. Some of his hair fell in front of his face; he hadn't slicked it back like normal. He had decided he liked the soft look of it when it didn't have gel in it. He realized his eyes were looking again, he let them. He found what he was looking for; she was sitting, alone at a table, her red-haired head propped in her chin. "Why isn't anyone dancing with her?" he asked himself out loud, chewing on his lip. "She should have guys asking her to dance every minute".  
  
But the longer he looked, the more he realized that no one seemed to notice her,even. He bit his lip again, trying to not think the thoughts his traitor mind was thinking. But then he gave up, and thought of the night when she had sent the letter asking him to the dance. He had kept the letter hidden away and read it at night, when everyone else was aslepp, feeling her flowing through the paper into him, feeling his love for her grow. He had dreamt about her, not her face, but her words, and her sense, and her love. He wondered if she still even liked him just the tiniest bit.  
  
He made up his mind, which was now his once more, the thoughts his own willingly. He looked around to see whre everyone was; luckily no one seemed to notice him either. He took one step forward on a shaky leg, and he wondered what he would do if she said no. He almost stopped right there, but curiosity dragged his other leg foreward. He walked, slowly but confidently, making his way to her table, her form, herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny drummed her fingers on the table, thinking of him. The thoughts came easily now, like a sharp knife slicing through her soft, half-melted butter, which is what it felt like to her heart. She wondered if he would ever talk to her again, even if only through owls. She sighed. "Most likely not,' the voice in her head said to her. 'He probably hates you and himself for even talking to you. "Oh, shut up," she mumbled out loud.  
  
By chance she looked up and saw someone coming twoards her, but in the dim candlelight she couldn't make out who it was. Her pulse sped up; someone was going to ask her to dance. As he got closer she could see bits and pices of him; the way his robes moved, so slowly yet so accuratley. The way his blonde-white hair flashing....wait. Who did she know who had hair like that. Even as the thought formed he stepped into the light, and she saw his face looking at hers.  
  
"Would you care to dance, Ginny Weasley?"  
  
Silence. Then...  
  
"Yes." 


	4. Confrontations

(A/N I know, I know, Fred and George technically aren't at Hogwarts still, but, ah well, they are now )  
  
  
  
As they walked out onto the dance floor Ginny'd heart was racing madly. He really did still like her, then. He even asked her to dance. She almost groaned out loud as she thought of what would come if one of her brothers or Hermione saw them. But that would have to wait, because they were on the dance floor, and the band was playing a fairly slow song. She took Dracos hand and felt his other one being placed on her hip. She put her free hand on his shoulder and stated moving her legs nervously.  
  
To her surprise he didn't stumble or step on her feet. He moved gracefully around, leading her in a complicated waltz. "Wow," she breathed. "You're a really good dancer." He shugeed slightly. "It's just something that comes to me naturally," he said, blushing a bit. Ginny blushed because he was blushing, and then realized that thought there were others dancing, the room had gone quite a few levels quieter.  
  
'Uh-oh,' she thought as she realized that quite a few people had realized who was dancing together, and the word was spreading fast. If her broters didn't already know, they would soon enough. Draco seemed to have know that too. He was trying not to look around at everyones faces, a pained expression on his own. SHe knew what this must be for him. Everything he was, his reputation, could be shattered b this. She suddenly felt very sorry that she had done this.  
  
Before she had time to think she saw her brothers, Hermione, and Harry coming there way. She winced visably, and Draco turned to see what she was looking at. His face drained of what color it had and he stopped dancing at the sight of Ron's face, as red as his hair. Fred and George looked anrgy, all right, but they were wearing a sort of bemused expression on their faces.Hermione and Harry simply looked shocked. He turned back to Ginny and gave her an apologetic smile and a little shrug, the quickly dropped is hands and turned to face the crowd coming down at him.  
  
Ron started walking at Draco, his mouth open as if he was preparing to say something, but Fred put and hand on his shoulder. "Draco," he said, oddly calm. He beckoned to the doors. "Would you come out? We'd like a word." Draco nodded numbly, following Fred and George out of the Great Hall, feeling the eyes on his back. His face paled even more at the thought of what they 'wanted a word' about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny walked away from the crowds to a table in the back, where she sat and faced her brother and her two friends. Ron was so red she thought that his head looked like a giant tomato. The thought made her stile a giggle, then it quickly died away at their faces. "Ginny..What were you thinking????" Ron finally yelled, not loud enough for everyone else to hear, but loud enough to make his point. "Did you know that you were DANCING with DRACO MALFOY? MALFOY, Ginny!" he cried. "Or do you forget who he is?"  
  
Ginny tried to say something but was cut off. "He's Lucius Malfoy, DEATH EATER, 's son, he called Herm a Mudblood, made my spit up slugs, " 'Well, it was your fault,'' Ginny thought. "And practically tried to kill Harry! He insulted our family! And you were dancing with him?" Ginny looked sad, as if she were about to cry. Hermione sat down across from her. "Ginny, what were you thinking?" she said, though in a softer voice than Ron's. "Why...why..." She couldn't seem to finish a sentance. Harry added, "Maybe he put some kind of spell on her". This made Ginny Scowl, and she brought her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms around them.  
  
Hermione sighed, exasperated. "Well, will you at least tell us what drove him to even ask you to dance?" Ginny looked at Hermione, her eyes almost tearing up. "He asked me....and I said yes," she started slowly, making Ron's face even redder. "because," Ginny continued, trying to think of something to say. Finally she just had to tel the truth. "Because...I..love him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco leaned up against the wall just outside of the Great Hall, watching the two Weasley brothers nervously. They were talking softly to each other, and,, for some reason or other, that made him extremely nervous. Finally then turned to look at him, and Fred stepped foreward. "Malfoy..." he said. "Draco..." George put in. "We'd like to know something." Fred stated. "Just a small thing, miniscule, really," George added. Draco shrugged, trying not to shake. "S-Sure," he said, trying to sound calm. Fed leaned up against the wall on his right, George on his left, imitating him. "Why were you dancing with our sister?" Fred asked suddenly, his voice becoming icy. Draco stared straight ahead, trying to breathe normally. Why wouldn't his mind work now, when it needed to, and not when he didn't want it to.  
  
Fred turned and put one hand on the wall next to Draco's head. "It's a simple question. Shouldn't be that hard to answer," Draco blinked. George imitated his brother. "Unless, that is, dear brother," he said, looking at Draco yet adressing Fred. "He's hiding something." "Now, what would he be hiding, George?" Fred asked. Draco glued his gaze to the wall in front of him. "I have no idea, Fred. Maybe we should ask him."  
  
"Good idead. Draco," Fred asked smoothly. "Are you hiding something?" They both smiled sweetly. "No. What would I be hiding?" Draco said, never peeling his gaze away from the stone. Although it seemed that if he looked into either brothers eyes he would see the exact thing. Fred walked in front of Malfoy and pinned his shoulder to the wall. "Malfoy, you slimy git, why were you dancing with our sister?" he demanded. Draco tried to remain as calm as possible with Fred pushing on his arm.  
  
George started pacing. "We really do love our sister, and we need to protect her from nasty little buggers like you, Malfoy. So for bloody hell just tell us why you were dancng with her! I'm sure if your playing some little game she won't realize it and that'll hurt her bad." He stopped to look at Draco. "We don't want that, do we Fred." "Oy, we don't." Draco sighed. He mumbled something incoherent.  
  
"What was that? Didn't catch that, there, would you like to repeat it?" Fred said, applying more pressure to Draco's arm. Draco fidgeted a little. "I said , 'Can't I just dance with...." another unaudible mumble. George sighed, exasperated. "For the love of Merlin, just say it!" Draco sighed and remained silent. Fred pushed harder against his shoulder against the wall. "I said," Draco said in a shrill voice because of his arm. "Why can't I just dance with," he lowered his voice the tiniest bit. " With a girl I love?"  
  
Fred punched him. 


	5. A bouqet of love

Ginny waited until she was sure that Hermione was asleep, then she scrambled out from under her covers and over to her desk. She cautiously took out a quill, some ink, and a piece of parchment, checking every few seconds that Herm was still asleep. Her brother had gone into a fit as soon as they returned to the ryffindor common room, and he had asked-more like ordered- the Hermione watch over Ginny to make sure she didn't try to do what she was doing now.  
  
'He's playing this big brother bit too much for his own good.' she thought as she hurridly scribbled a note to Draco, saying that they had her under surveilence and giving him a brief summary of what had happened and what had been said, and she asked him what Fred and George did to make them look so damn smug when they came back to the Gryffindor tower. After pausing for a brief moment she ended it with, 'Love, Ginny'  
  
She walked over to Peckers and woke her up, telling the sleepy bird to go diretly to his room, and no buts. She stayed silent while Ginny tied her letter to the patient owls leg. Finally she watched her fly out of the window with a faint Whoomp as her great wings carried her into the sky and to Draco's bedroom. Ginny, feeling satisfied fell into a dream-filled slumber, her last thoughts about the boy whom she loved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wha...hey!" Draco Malfoy sat up, rubbing his head and scowling at the animal that was standing on his pillow. It took him a moment to shake the sleep out of his head and remember what the animal was and who it belonged to. His heart sank, thinking it was a letter from Ron , or some sort of curse sent to him. When he hesitated to grab the letter, the owl started to peck at its legs, picking the bindings free. She hopped over with the letter in her mouth, and pecked Draco again.  
  
He cautiously took the letter, and when he saw the top of it he felt like he was floating up like a balloon, swelling as he got higher, and as he quickly read the letter he didn't breathe. His eyes passed the bottom of the letter, then slid back.He fully stared at what she wrote for about a minute, then he got up and started writing back to her.  
  
When she asked what Fred and George had done he paused, fingering his rapidy growing black eye. While he was pondering over what to write he tought of what tomorrow would bring. Finally he sighed, and wrote Ginny the truth. He also asked her to meet him in the owlry the next night at midnight. After he was finished with his letter he gave the owl a bit of food, then gave him the letter and sent him off.  
  
After the owl had left he had the strangest dream. It was in the middle of winter, and it was snowing. He was a rose, with large thorns and a tightly closed bud with light yellow petals. He felt buried under the snow, dying, when he saw a light. It was one ray of sunshine and warmth in the middle of a dark, frozen desert, and he felt it fall upon him, filling him with it's light, and around him the snow melted, leaving him room to pull in his thorny facade and bloom, showing his vulnerable middle, embracing the warmth. But suddenly there was someone walking to him. A big person, wearing snow boots. He turned to that person, exposing his petals, and he ws crushed, stepped on by those large boots. He felt the hope, sticky sweet as the nectar coming out of his broken middle, drain away, until ther was only the tiniest bit left. But that hope shone out, and with it the light found him again, and nursed him back to health, letting him start over and bloom again. Then suddenly, there was another flower. An orange daisy, with long petals that seemed to reach for him. He moved over and embraced this new flower, ad their stems entwined, letting them be one for all eternity, where no coldness or people could get them.  
  
They were one. 


	6. Information, true and false

By the next afternoon everyone knew about the two dancing, and the opportunity was too great for some to miss. By the time Ron, Harry, Hermione, and a red faced Ginny got down to breakfast they had heard that Ginny and Malfoy were, 1:Getting married, 2:Having a baby, 3:Ginny was under a spell, and finally, 4:Draco was planning something for Voldemort to kill Ginny.  
  
When Ginny walked into the Great Hall everything was suddenly hushed, as if a thick blanket had been draped over everyone. Soon enough, though, everyone was whispering behind their hands, and that disturbed Ginny far more than the silence. As she sat at the Gryffindor table, flanked by Ron and Harry, everyone turned to look at her. She scowled, and glared at them. SHe knew this would only feul some rumors, but she didn't need people gawking at her.  
  
Looking around she noticed that Draco was sitting, hiding in his seat, crouched over his plate as if nothing else mattered. She felt sorry for him; this had to be far worse thatn it was for her.She wondered breifly why Ron was looking at her like that, then remembered that se was looking directly at Draco. SHe blushed and dropped her head, looking at her plate. SHe didn't feel lke eating, anymore.  
  
A familiar sound filled the air; mail was here. She looked up and saw Peckers, flying alongside another owl...with...a..."Ron!" Ginny cried! "Ron what did you write to her for?" Ron was picking at his food, but he said in a firm voice, "She had to know to put you out of this nonsense," Ginny grumbled, "You;re starting to sound like Percy," but she had other things to...wait. Yes, there was Peckers with her mum's owl and a Howler...but it wasn't the only one. She noticed a sleek white owl flying swiftly away from her with a scarlet letter...headed for the Slytherin table. Ginny groaned as her owls drew near. She saw the letter Peckers had, and she felt her heart rise. There was only one person who used that type of parchment...  
  
Her letters were dropped, and she quickly took Peckers letter and stuffed it n her robes, ignoring Harry's stare. SHe looked nervously at the Howler, then cautiously reached for it. Just as she opened hers and covered her ears another voice boomed out into the great hall. Her mothers voice mixed in with the shrill voice of Narcissa Malfoy. For that Ginny was releived. You couldn't make out what either of them was saying, but you could get the idea. She saw Draco, cowering in his seat, and remembered her letter.  
  
She pulled it out, tuning out the loud voices of the mothers, and then it wasn't there.Ginny looked around, confused. Then she saw that Harry had it. "Harry! That is my mail! You give it back!" she shouted, grabbing for the paper. Harry tapped Ron's shoulder and nodded at Ginny, then at the letter. Ron held out his hand and Harry started to hand over the paper. Ginny snatched it out of his hand and hid it once again in her robes.  
  
The Howlers ended and left the Hall ringing with their silence. Then talk broke out again, no doubt about what had just happened. Two Howlers, at the same time, Right after the whole Draco Ginny episode. Ginny sighed, knowing that they'd never stop talking about it.But for now she wanted to read Draco's letter, so she got up and walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring the stares on her back.  
  
When she got to an empty classroom and slunk against the wall and pulled out his letter, openening it and reading it quickly.His words made her feel like a fall day. Her world was quiet, dark, and cloudy, and he came, a crisp wind and pale sunlight, to clear her world and take her away to a place full of his pale light that fills her, a delicate crystal that was only complete when filled with the essence of him.  
  
She was so lost in her daydream that she almost skipped a partof his letter. But she saw Fred and George there and re-read the paragraph. Her daydream faded as she realized what had happened. She then remembered the way he kept his head down so as to not see his face. She grew angry at Fred and George, and sh almost yellled aloud, "Why do they have to act like this? It's my life!". She didn't notice the person coming up behind her until they snatched the letter out of her hand.  
  
"Hey!" se yelled, surprised. SHe whirled around to glare at whoever it was, and saw that Harry was reading her letter. She panicked; what if he told Ron and tried to stop her from going to meet Draco? She snatched the letter out of hishands, accidentally cutting the palm of his right hand. "Hey!" now it was his turn to yell. Ginny scowled. "Well, you deserved it. What were you thinking, coming up and snatching my letter?" Ginny was absolutely furious now. "Why can't anyone just leave me alone and let me live my own life?"  
  
Harry backed away, hands up; his right was bleeding. "Your brothers and I are just looking out for you, Ginny," he said, holding his hand. "Yeah, well, had it ever occurred to you that I could take care of myself? You should go see Pomfrey for a banage," she added, seeing his hand.She then stormed out, leaving Harry in the room. "I'm sure you can help yourself, as I so obviously can't" she yelled over he shoulder, her voice dripping with sarcasm, not bothering to even turn around. Harry just stood there, gaping. 


	7. Secrets and Lies

"You HIT him?" Ginny shouted at her brothers. "No," George corrected. "Fred did" Fred looked sheepish. Ginny was absolutely beside herself with rage. "Why?" she asked quietly. Fred and George looked at each other; they looked very uncomfortable. Ginny narrowed her eyes. "What?" she asked, again in that dangerously quiet voice, for all that she was shaking with rage. Fred opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it. He did this a few more times.  
  
"You look," George said thoughtfully. "Like a fish," Fred and Ginny both glared at him. Ginny leaned back and crossed her arms. "I'm waiting for an answer, dearest brother," she said with fake sincerity. Fred screwed up his mouth and hummed, trying to think of an answer. "Because," he said finally. "He said..." George nudged him and looked at him meaningfully. Ginny was waiting against the wall, looking at them, tapping her foot."Yes, he said what? Nothing more stupid than either of you could come up with, I'm sure," she said in a sweet voice.  
  
"He said that he....was just playing with you," George said smoothly. "And we didn't want you to get hur-" "LIAR!" Ginny exploded. "I can't beleive you'd say that! Are we even realated?" for all that she was a head shorter than either of them, she tended to remind them of their mother when she was angry. They cowered back, hands up. "You don't even know him!" Fred tried to protest. "Yes, I do." Ginny snapped. "More than you do." Suddenly she burst into tears. "I-I can't beleive you'd lie to me like that! I can't even think of why you would hit him," she wailed. "I told you, it's because we don't want you to get hurt," George tried forwards and touched her arm.  
  
She jerked away and glared at him through her veil of tears. "Well, he wouldn't, and you're doing a pretty good job yourself there. I thought...I thought you were my brothers...my friends...but I guess...I thought wrong." She ran out of the room , sobbing. Fred and eorge ran after her, and George reached out to grab her. "Ginny...I'm sorry. I didn't mean- " "Just...get away!" she half screamed, half sobbed. She ran all the way to the Fat Lady's portrait before she realized that Fred and George would be coming up here anyway, and they were possibly the last people she wanted to talk to.  
  
She sniffed and wiped her face on her robes, then set off to the library, wanting some peace and quiet. When she got there she groaned. Hermione and Ron were hunched over, discussing something. Although she really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, especially one of her brothers, but she was intreigued to find out what they were conversing so deeply about. She walked up behind them, making sure to not make any noise or let thm know she was there.  
  
She cought bits and pieces of their conversation, but enough to tell her what she needed to know. "It's bad enough that people I don't know gossip about me behind my back," she said, startling thm, "but my own brother and friend, talking about me behind my back? That's a new low. Real. Low." she said, glaring at them. "But not as low as finding out your brother punched your best friend," at these words Hermione flinched, and started to speak, but Ginny cut her off. "Why can't anyone let ME live MY life the way I want to?" She stalked out, not looking where she was going, until she realized that she was lost.  
  
She turned back to retrace her steps, then found herself in a different, but familiar passage. She realized what the time must be and headed along her way to the owlry. She needed to talk to Draco; even though she didn't beleive her brothers, they had never lied to her seriously. There might be -and she hoped there wasn't- even the tiniest bit of truth in what George said. Ginny couldn't bear to think of that, so she quickened her pace and trotted to the owlry, anxious to see Draco face to face again. 


	8. (ah, the sour smell of corniness and flu...

Draco bit his lip, wondering if she was going to come. He sat, hidded behind some owls who were fast asleep, and chewed on his lip until he could taste the coppery taste of blood. He put his fingers to his lip and saw the glint of blood when he pulled his hand down. He cursed, startling some of the owls.He became suddenly alert, forgetting momentarily about his lip. He would be in big trouble if they cought him out of bed again; he didn't need yet another reson for the Slytherins to hate him. Satisfied that no one was coming he concentrated on his lip.  
  
A few minutes later the bleeding had stopped, but he was more fidgety than ever. He changed positions every two minutes, wondering where she could be. 'Maybe she decided not to come,' a cruel voice; his own voice, or at least the old one; sneered inside of his head. 'Maybe she decided that it was just TOO embarrassing to go out with Draco MALFOY. You heard the way she said your name on Halloween. Snd you said it yourself, no one was dancing with her. She probably danced just to have someone to dance with,' the voice went on.'Or maybe...she and her family had had a fight, and she was using you to get back at them. After all, it's quite disrespectful to make aquaintences with a MALFOY'  
  
Draco's heart dropped. What if that was true? What if she had showed everyone his letters, annd she stood him up, and everyone would be laughing at him tomorrow. Just as the thought entered his mind an owl was disturbed. He looked over to it....the door was opening. Slowly, yes, but it was opening. He felt his heart rise to his throat, blobking off all connection from his brain to his body. He froze where he was, not even daring to breathe. He wondered, for a brief moment, if it was just him imagination. But, no, there it was. A hand on the door...a flash of something...what was it...hair. Red hair.  
  
He shrank back into the shadows, waiting until she turned around to breathe. She had an owl on her arm, 'Frek,' Draco breathed. Ginny looked around warily. Draco smiled. She wasn't going to be cought by surprise by anyone soon. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the door close, even though Ginny was standing in the middle of the room. He shrugged it off. It was plenty drafty up here, and at least it didn't make any noise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny turned to put her owl up, watching out of the corner of her eye for any type of movement. There. She saw him. His silver-blonde hair gave him away. She loved the way it shined in the moonlight, seeming as fine as silk and shimmering softly like it was made from the stars in the night sky. He was smiling at her; she felt as if she could fly out along with the owls, delivering the news of her love and joy to all the world in a single night.  
  
She stepped forward, to him, and he stood up also. Swift as a cat. In fact, that's what he reminded her of. A cat. A long, lanky, elagant cat, always graceful, always sharp. His smile, usually lazy, as if he hadn't a care in the world, look....she couldn't place it. Releived? Yes, that was it. He looked releived, and hopeful. She couldn't understand why he looked that way, she didn't want to. She only wanted to be with him, to talk with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Any negative thoughts he had vanished- well, for the moment. They were still there, lurking in the corner of his mind, hiding from his current thoughts and the light that was radiating from them. Draco felt like all of him was glowing with te pulsating gold light that had spilled out over his heart and rushed along with his blood, filling his whole body. He was a little confused; he had never felt like this before. What was she doing?  
  
She stepped forward and he smiled. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come," he said at last, his voice coming out a little strained. He didn't want to sound to excited. And he was also nervous. "I need to ask you something," he blurted out, at the same time she did. They both laughed. 'She soundsnervous too,' he decided. "You go first," she said. He liked how she could always put others first. 'Something,' he thought with a wince. 'That I've never been able to do.' Oh well. He was turning over a new leaf. For her.  
  
"Um,I was wondering," he said, feeling more nervous than he had earlier. He wondered how he was going to say this. "Are you...do you...." He sighed. This wasn't getting him anywhere. "Nevermind. It was just something stupid anyway. What did you want?" he said, biting his lip again, making it bleed. She looked at it, then said, "What happened? Did Fred and George do that?" she sounded genuinley worried. Draco snorted. "No, I did this. It was an accident, anway." Ginny fidgeted.  
  
"Speaking of Fredand George..." she began, scuffing her shoe against the floor, irritating quite a few owls. "I spoke with Fred and George today. About.." she looked up, then back to the floor. "You." Draco felt his breath catch. What if they had told her that he....what he had said? She paused for a moent, then continued. "And they said..wel, they said that you said..." she looked on the verge of tears. He wanted to do something, but once again his muscles refused to listen to him.  
  
"Oh...they said that you were playing with me, Draco," she finally burst out crying. "They said...that you didn't...that you wouldn't..." she started sobbing, and he finally moved over to her. What he did was pure instinct; it was the only thing he could think of. Basic human nature. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at his face for a moment, then put her head on his chest and cried. He just sat there, awkwardly rocking back and forth, murmering to her, "It's okay..stop crying...please..stop crying.." and strangely enough, she did.  
  
"It was a lie," he assured her, stroking her back. "They lied...they lied.." he repeated, though he wasn't sure whether it was to her or himself. She sniffed. "Really?" she mumbled into his robes. "Really, he said, looking down to looking into her eyes. At the same moment she looked up, and their lips touced. He had the sensation that he was flying, floating, then he really was flying. But it was away from her. he thought he heard voices shouting, but then he hit the wall, and everything went black. 


	9. (A chapter with basically no point at al...

Ginny looked up, startled. It took her a moment to register what was happening. One minute she and Draco had been...together; she knew she would start blushing if she thought about kissing; then the next he was flying into the wall, where he now lay crumpled, and she was sure that he was unconcious. She got up and started to move to him, but something held her back. She whirled around, but there was no one there. Thinking it might be some sort of enchantment she glared at the air that wouldn't let her get to Draco.  
  
Suddenly Hermione's face appeared, along with the rest of her body...and Ron's. Hermione simply looked shocked; her grip on Ginny's arm never frayed for a minute. Ron looked absolutely furious. Ginny was surprised at first, then she remembered Harry's Invisablity Cloak. She scowled and tried to break free of Hermione's grip. "Let go!" he said as she struggled. "You're hurting my arm," she complained. Hermione looked at her, then to Ron, uncertainly. Ron didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings; his attention was focoused soley on his siters face, red and tear-streaked.  
  
"Ginny, are you okay?" he asked, looking from her to Malfoys position on the floor. "No," Ginny snapped. "I'm not. Because you're always butting into my life, and now look what you've done." She started crying again, furious tears rolled down her face as she finally managed to break free. She stood there, glaring at her brother and Hermione, crying. "Ginny," Hermione said softly, moving to her. "Your brother's just concerned, that's all. I mean... it's Malfoy, Ginny. Come on,"  
  
Ron stepped forward and grabbed her arm again. "Oh, no you don't," he said, seeing that she was slowly backing her way to where Draco lay. Ginny stopped moving and stopped crying. She stared blankly ahead, not aknowledging anybody, or anything. Ron looked at Hermione, nervous. "What's she doing?" he asked, dropping his guard for a minute. A minute was all she needed.  
  
She ripped away from him and ran out of the owlry, trying to put as much space as possible between her and her brother. But on her way down the stairs, she was going so fast she missed a step, and fell forward. She gasped and put her arm out to stop her fall, but her leg twisted and when she hit she heard a horrible crack. Not a loud one, but the way it bounced off the walls, making her listen to it's echo, was horrible enough.  
  
She heard footsteps coming twoards her, and she saw Ron coming down, with Hermione following him. "Hermione," she said. "Where's your arm?" She could only see one of Hermione's arms. She found that odd, yet slightly amusing. SHe stated giggling hystreically, then she noticed the look on her brother's face. "What?" she saked, annoyed. "Why are you looking a me like that?" Ron just rushed down besides her and knelt, then he drew out his wand and muttered something Ginny couldn't hear.  
  
She had the strangest sensation that she was floating, then everything snapped together. Everything became clear again, even the pain. Especially the pain. She groaned, realizing that she had broken both her leg and her wrist. Whnever she breathed she felt sharp pains going down to her leg, then she groaned again,but not because of the pain. She had just remembered that Madame Pomfrey had recieved a call; one of her relatives was ill and they couldn't figure out what was wrong.  
  
So an assistant nurse, Miss Sharmp , was at the hospital wing, and Madame Pomfrey had given everyone orders to be extra careful, as assistants don't do bone magic or curse magic. She would have to be in a cast. Imagine, a real cast, just like the Muggles wore when they broke a bone. At least she could give her something magical for the pain.  
  
When the reached the hospital wing they found Miss Sharmp attending to someone else, who was hidden by her body. When she turned around they saw that whoever it was had been covreed up and had their back turned to them. Ron didn't pay much attention to this person, he was busy telling Miss Shramp how Ginny had tripped coming down the stairs. Ginny narrowed her eyes on this person. There was something familiar....yet she didn't know what.  
  
All she wanted to do was lie down and go to sleep, but she had to stay awake to allow Miss Shramp to check her. "Well, yes, see, the right leg is broken....along with the left wrist....that is some strange accident you had there, Miss Weasley. Well, I'm on strict orders not to heal bones, so I'll fix you up a cast. Of course you'll get something for the pain, oh where is it...here," she said, all thw while rummaging through boxes and cabinets until she held up a small bottle, that had a sickly seewt smell coming from it.  
  
From far away it was bad enough, but with a small cup of it right under her nose Ginny felt as if she were suffocating. The smell oozed it's way into her nostrils and down her throat, choking her. She swallowed it, expecting it to taste bad, but, oddly, it had no taste at all. She felt herself getting drowsy, and finally Miss Shramp said, "It's alright to sleep, now, honey. I'll just be putting on the cast, it'll be no problem at all, and..." Ginny drifted off while she was talking, and fell into a deep sleep full of silver cats and too-large flowers. 


	10. (Yet another pointless chapter)

Draco woke up groggy the next day, with only foggy memories of what happened last night. He was confused. There was never this much light in Slytherin, especially not this early. He sat up and winced; any slight movement of his head made brought a sharp slpinter of pain. He slowly sat himself up and turned to see where he was. Of course! The hospital wing....he remembered now. He winced again, as he suddenly remembered... all... of last night. There was one thing he didn't get. 'Who was it?' he thought, trying to remember anything, anything at all. But all he remembered was kissing Ginny Weasly, then being knocked out. Had she done it?  
  
A nurse appeared in the doorway. "Ah! You're awake!" she crooned, coming to stand next to him. Draco looked at her doubfully. But she was too busy rummaging around for something to care. Suddenly she stood up, a rather large chunk of chocolate in her hands. "I was going to give this to you last night, but you were totally out of it." She split the chocolate in half and handed one piece to Draco. "Eat up!". Draco now seriously doubted that she knew what she was doing; more came from the use of the word, 'totally' than anything else. He started chewing on the chocolate when he saw that she was moving to another bed with the other piece.  
  
He was too tired to figure this out, so he turned over on his side and decided to go back to sleep. 'I wonder where Dumbledore got this nutcase' he thought to himself. 'She's one for the loony bin; bet they brought her in the short bus' he laughed, amusing himself for quite a while before he finally fell asleep. Right before he fell totally unconcious, right before he was unaware of anything else, he heard the nurse say, "Sleep well, Ms Weasley."  
  
The next morning he woke up much the same, only no nurse was in sight, and his head didn't hurt near as much. AT first he was confused; there wasn't enough light. Then he realized it was just someones shadow. He turned to see who it was......then groaned and turned back. "Go away," he grumbled. "I'm in no mood". "Well, we know that. We just wanted to, you know, make sure you were okay and all." Harry's voice was WAY too cheerful to be normal.  
  
"I SAID," Draco repeated with annoyance, "GO AWAY." When they didn't move me sat up, ignoring his head and scowled at Harry and Ron, who were standing next to the window, and next to his bed. "What do you want?" he snapped. He really did not need this right now. "We just want to know what happened, thats all," Harry replied, smiling widley. Draco narrowed his eyes. There was something off about the way Potter was acting...but the thought was making his head hurt more, and they were looking at him expectantly.  
  
"I d- I was walking and I fell and hit my head," he covered up. He didn't want to say he didn't know, because that would mean explaining what he was doing last night, and he didn't think Ron would be too happy about that. Ron did look tweaked at something, though. "Whats wrong with you?" he asked, refraining from asking if he had to sell his mother to afford the new books. He wanted to make Ron as little mad as possible, knowing that he couldn't keep it a secret forever. Ron just looked at him darkly, as if....'as if he knew,' Draco thought suddenly. But no, that was stupid. There was no way he could know. But then again...he didn't remember everything about last night, and he was pretty sure he was knocked out.  
  
He decided to press his luck, so he smiled sweetly and said, "Cat got your tounge, Weasley?" Ron looked ready to murder him, and Draco wondered what he would do if he really did find out. But Ron just glared, and managed to say, strained, though, as if he was holding back something that was trying to get out, "None of your business, Malfoy. And stay away from my sister." The last part, Draco thought, was not intended to be said. But he couldn't know about last night, it was impossible.  
  
He sneered, saying, "I have no idea what you're on about, Weasley, and if you think for one minute that I'm going to put up with your crap you've got another thing coming". He turned his back to Ron and Harry and layed down again, wondering why they had come up here to see him. But then he realized that there was someone on the other bed...someone...with...red hair. He remembered what the nurse had said last night, and his eyes widened. WHat had happened to her? Had the same person got her as did him?  
  
He saw Ron and Harry move over to her bedside and quickly he shut his eyes. He opened one slowly, and saw that they were talking about something, so he opened his other eye and tries to see what was wrong. She was moving; he could see Harry and Ron stop talking abruptly. Ron bent down to say saomething, but Ginny slunk away from him. She turned her back to Ron and Harry and saw Draco looking at her. He could now see that her leg and her arm were in muggle sort of casts, and he felt himself starting to get angry. But he cooled it as she put one finger to her lips, telling him not to make any noise, and he remembered that Harry and Ron were standing right there. He closed his eyes and willed himself to go to sleep, trying to make sure Ron and Harry hadn't seen him looking at Ginny. Finally he felt himself relaxing, and he fell into a, for the most part, dreamless slumber. 


	11. Of Letters of Love

As soon as Ginny woke up she wished she hadn't. She had a dull ache in her wrist and her leg felt as though it had been asleep; all tingly like. She saw the nurse coming over to her with a piece of chocolate and she sat up. She realized that the nurse had been coming from the other bed, and she looked at the hunched up form laying there.  
  
What was it....yes.She could see a glint of silverish hair, reflecting the sun, beneath the bandages As she ate her chocolate she thought of last night. Harry had loaned Ron and Hermione his clock,that much was clear so far. She had also guessed that Ron and Hermione had followed her after she told them that she had to go put Peckers in the owlry; if Harry had read as much in her letter they wouldn't have even let her leave.  
  
But since they couldn't stop her for only being suspicious (though she knew Ron probly wanted to forbid her to go anywhere by herself) they tagged along, keeping quiet while she sat there and blubbered like an idiot. They had kept their facade up for a while, however, Ron couldn't handle it when she kissed him. At that thought Ginny was filled with such a rush of emotions that her head hurt. When she thought acctually about the kiss, and Draco, she got dizzy; she was glad she was sitting down. But there was another emotion keeping her clear. She was so angry at her brother and Harry that if they tried to talk to her she felt as if she'd kill him.  
  
Suddenly she realized that there was no more chocolate, and the nurse was talking to her. She shook her head to clear her mind and said, "I'm sorry, I'm having trouble focousing. I need to sleep." The nurse just smiled and nodded. Ginny layed down, feeling drained just by thinking about it. As she closedher eyes and evened her breath she heard the nurse say, "Sleep well, Ms Weasley."  
  
The next morning she layed with her eyes closed for a while, hearing hushed voices and trying to hear what they were saying. Upon recognizing whom the voices belonged to and hearing her name, she opened her eyes to a full glare at Harry and Ron. Harry nudged Ron and they both looked at her, Ron looking releived and Harry...well, she couldn't figure out just what that expression was. She recognized it, and the thought was trying to get to the top of her mind, but her anger kept it down.  
  
"What," she said through gritted teeth. "do you WANT?" Ron looked the least bit shocked, at least, at her tone. But Harry kept up that happy- cheery additude. It was making her almost as sick as the medicine had. She felt like throwing things at them; broken wrist or no. Ron fidgeted, switing feet, and shooting glances at Harry, who looked like he wanted to bounce off the walls. "We wanted to make sure you're okay, Ginny," Ron said, reacheing out to touch her arm. Ginny jerked away, making Ron frown. "Ginny..." she turned over onto her side, her back to on and Harry. She saw Draco in the next bed and some of her anger dripped away, and she would have said something, except she heard Harry start to whisper to Ron again. He looked like he was going to say something too, so she put a finger to her lips, warning him.  
  
When he turned over she lay, thinking. Suddenly a scrawny brown owl came pecking at the window. She got up, seeing that Harry and Ron had already left without her knowing. She let the owl in and it had a letter on it. She opened it and looked to see who it was from.....her heart dropped. For a breif moment she was releived it wasn't another Howler, but it was just as bad. She sighed unhappily and opened it, not really wanting to but knowing she had to.  
  
Dear Virginia, I wanted to let you know that your father and I are very shocked at this recent news. Dear, you know what they're like. Think of all the trouble that boy's father has put your own father through! You know we're behind you no matter what, but you've got to be rational! Why don't you like a nice boy, someone who won't be getting you into trouble everywhere. Someone respectable. Ginny, I want you to know that I trust your sense of judgment, but this isn't like you at all. I want you to think about all this before you do anything more. I hope you understand. Love, Mother  
  
Giny bristled. Who was her mother to talk about who was nice, and who was...what was the word she used? Respectable. It seemed to her that in all of what had been happening, it had been her own family who had been acting shameful. She shook her head as she sent the owl off and put the letter on her bedside table. Grumbling to herself she turned over and willed herself to sleep. She finally did doze off, still silently fuming about her mother trying to run her life. Sleepily, she mumbled,'It's MY life, and they all need to butt out'. Unbeknownst to her, that would be EXACTLY the opposite of what they would do. 


	12. Happy Tuesday!

( Most of the rest of this is going to be from Ginny's point of veiw (I didnt put POV because until a while ago I didnt know what it meant, and so im thinking other people don't either. Or maybe everyone does and im just an idiot))  
  
Ginny was sitting by the lake, staring out at the murky blue depths. SHe sat up, suddenly suspicious. She didn't remember what she had been doing, or how she got here. But the atomosphere was so relaxing and calm that she felt herself relaxing automatically.She sat back, her suspicious thoughts drifting away with the warm summer breeze. She stared into space for a while, then realized what exactly she was looking at  
  
A great, vast shape loomed directly in front of her, rising stealthily from the water. She blinked; she saw tentacles. It was the giant squid that she'd heard so much about by Fred and George, though through their description it was harmless. The creature Ginny was staring fearfully at now was nothing of the sort. Two squinty red eyes glared at her through the inky blackness. Suddenly a tentacle spun twoards her, and she gasped, unable to make any other noise. The slimy tentacle writhed its way around her and picked her up, pulling her twards what she guessed was it's head. As she got closer she saw that the eyes weren't red at all; in fact, she wondered why she had even thought they were. Just more than a few inches away from them, the eyes sparkled an extraodinary green......then she slipped out and was falling, falling twoards the deadly waters below her.  
  
Ginny awoke with a start. She sat up in bed and clutched at her throat, not remembering where she was. With a rush it all came at her...the hospital wing, her leg, and.....she shuddered. She remembered her dream and it suddenly felt like some sort of omen. She looked around and breathed a sigh; everything was normal, except.......she reaced out and picked up a package that had not been there before. A card fell out, but she had never been one to read the card frist on a gift. She eyed the sparkley silver wrapping suspiciously; she had no idea on who would want to send her a gift. She opened the lid tentatively and squinted it.  
  
A faint green glow was coming from somewhere on the other side.....she couldn't resist. She opened the lid all the way and dumped the box's contents out on her bed. Out flowed a golden chain, looking like a liquid in itself. Around the middle hung a birght green stone. It seemed to throb with light, pulsing, as though it were alive. She reached out tentatively and picked it up, eyeing it curiously. When she touched it the glow got brighter, but not unpleasently. And undid the clasp and hooked it on around her neck. It hung, thrumming happily as she admired it. Then a thought hit her. She didn't know who it was from.  
  
Grabbing the card that lay on her sheets she ripped it open and read what was inside. She was dissapointed.  
  
"Dearest Ginny,  
  
I hope you enjoy this token of my affection"  
  
She put down the card, frowing slightly. There was no named signed in it, and she couldn't guess who it was from. Then a thought came about. Green was Slytherins color....right? She looked down at it, and felt herself filling with hope. What if....what if...he had sent it? It was a silly thing to think, but....why not?  
  
Suddenly the door to the hospital wing opened and Ginny shoved her card and the wrapping under her covers. She looked up at the face of her brother, who was smiling happily, and looked as if, given the chance, he would skip. Ginny snorted as he moved around to sit next to her bed, humming. HUMMING. The fact that he was being so annoyingly pleasent irritated her. Why should he be happy, anyway? She narrowed her eyes and wondered what was up.Too late she noticed that her brothers stare was focoused on the charm that hung around her neck.  
  
She smiled smugly, expecting him to be shocked; mad. But instead he broke into a wide grin. Her face fell as he continued to smile, really, very confused."What are you so happy about, Ron?" she finally demanded, getting tired of waiting for an explanation. Ron just grinned wider, and shook his head. Ginny glared. Whatever was up, she was sure she didn't like it. She threw her pillow at Ron, which cought him off gaurd and hit him in the face. She laughed as he looked at her, frowing. But that look was soon removed as he opened his mouth to speak. "That's a nice neacklace, sis," he remarked casually, obviously trying to stay calm.  
  
She looked down, having momentarily forgotten about it. "Oh..yeah...I guess it is...once you get used to the color," she said meaningfully, hopingher brother would catch her meaning. But he seemed oblivious to her subtle hints. She sighed dramatically. "I only wish I knew who sent it..." she said. A voice came from the doorway, startling her.  
  
"I did."  
  
Ginny whirled around. Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"You?!" 


	13. Les façons Mystérieuses d'Amour

Harry Potter sauntered into the room, a lazy smile playing on his face. "Yes, me" he said, grinning. Ginny blinked, literally speechless. "But...but..." she blubbered, trying to think of what to say. Harry was grinning wildley; Ginny noted that he looked like he was under the influence of an alcoholic beverage. Normally she would have found that amusing, but at the moment she was too shocked to think anything. "Yeah, I know," he said, misunderstanding her babble. "No...you don't understand...I....you...but..." She struggled to fine something intelligent to say, but words were failing her.  
  
Harry, oblivious o the fact that she was trying to tell him it was a mistake, sat down on the otherside of her bed and grinned at Ron. She saw him wink out of the corner of her mind. All of her jumbled up thought became crystal clear, and she stopped rambling to narrow her eyes in suspicioun. Her brother and Harry had something planned, all right, and she was going to find out what, whether they wanted her to or not."So, do you like it?" asked Harry eagerly, innteruppting her thoughts. She made an instant decision, and said, "Yeah. It's really..erm...pretty," she finally managed to say, hoping that they couldn't guess what her intentions were. She planned to play along with whatever they were doing until she could get it out of them what they were doing.  
  
Harry smiled crookedly; the way, she noted to herself, that had made her like him in the first place. She had none of those feelings returning, though. She willed herself to smile shyly at Harry, it was the most she could muster. It seemed to be working, however. "Great. I knew you would," he said, leaning forward and smiling so all his teeth showed. To much stisfaction Ginny saw that he had a bit of something stuck in his teeth. She mirked, trying not to make it look TOO smug. He leaned back and grinned; his teeth were beginning to make Ginny sick. They were so...white...and...straight...and...Harry.  
  
Just then the nurse walked in and smiled at Ginny. "Well, you're just about healed. Give it another few hours or so and you'll be good as new! Just be careful not to pick a fight with those stairs, because the stairs will always win," she said, laughing at her own joke. Harry and Ron laughed too; Ginny felt as if she were stuck in a world with a bunch of loonies on laughing gas. She rolled her eyes and grinned weakly when Ron nudged her rib. She layed down and announced laudly, "I'm going to sleep now. I'm exaughsted" She said goodbye to Harry adn Ron and stared at the ceiling, wondering just what her brother had planned. Then she tought, 'It's no fair when they get to have all the fun. They want to be planning something, fine. Two, or three, I guess, can play at that game' She smiled and fell asleep working out the finer details in her plan against Ron and Harry.  
  
She awaoke a few hours later to a quite hospital wing and an empty stomach. She spotted a not and a chunk of chocolate on the table next to her bed, and she picked up both. As she nibbled on the chocolate she read the note.  
  
'Ginny, Off to get some herbs and spices from Greenhouse #3. Be back soon, -Miss Sharmp'  
  
She set the note down and put the chocolate bac on the table. She got up cautiously and moved over to the other bed. She sat down and tapped Draco's shoulder, urging him to wake up before the nurse got back. "Malfoy....Malfoy...Draco, wake up...it's me" she hissed, shaking him. He blinked, and opened one eye slowly. He jumped, then sat up and looked around. Surprising Ginny, he scowled.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, sounding annoyed. But Ginny wasn't going to let this get to her. She needed his cooperation in this. "I have a plan," she began slowly, unsure of how to tell him. "Against.....My brother, Ron, and Harry Potter," Draco's lip twitched. She looked at him in annoyence. "Are you laughing at me?" she asked, ahnds on hips. Draco's face split into a grin. "Yes," he said simply. "Now, go one. What's this...plan?" he asked, sounding intriuged. Ginny took a deep breath and went on. "Well....they're..um...well...you know..." she blushed, unsure of how to put it. "Trying to...."  
  
"Get us apart, yes, I know," he supplied for her dryly. She wondered how he could go about this so clamly, but she didn't have time to think about it. "Yes, and well.....I don't...want to.....get apart...do you?" she asked tentatively. That had not been what she'd meant to say, but it just came out suddenly. Draco looked bemused for a second, then he answered cooly, "Not really...no" Ginny felt herself start to swell, but she pushed it down to go on. "Yes..well...I thouht we could maybe..." she whispered the details of the plan in his ear, occasionally nodding or answering questions he had.  
  
After she was finished she sat back and looked at him eagerly, willing him to do it. After what seemed like agonizing hours of him just staring into space with a small smile on his lips she finally broke and said, "Well?" He looked at her, and grinned.  
  
"Sure" 


	14. Of Plotting and Planning

Draco woke up with a headache and a scowl. He knew he had visitors without even opening his eyes. He aslo knew who these visitors were, and that was the cause of his scowl. "How many times," he gorwled, "do I have to tell you? GO AWAY," With his last two words he opened his eyes and glared at Harry and Hermione. "Where's Weasley? Didn't he want to pay his respects, too?" he sneered. Harry frowned. Hermione just looked nervous; she was fidgeting with the hem of her robes. He grinned nastily. "Whats a matter, Granger? Scared?" he jerked forward, as if to grab her. Hermione gasped a little and jumped back. Draco laughed scornfully. Harry scoffed. "Have fun pretending you're clever, Malfoy?" he retorted. Draco clapped and mock bowed.  
  
"Bravo, Potter. Is that what you came here to say? Or did you just wish to look upon me?" he fanned at himself. Harry snorted. "I'd sooner kiss a pig," he said. Draco smirked. "Been kissing Grager lately, Potter?" He snickered as Hermione grew red. "I didn't think you'd sink as low as Mudbloods just yet. Weasly, though, is another story. He's already so low he's practically dirt himself!" He watched in staisfaction as first Hermione, then Harry, went redder adn redder, and Harry looked furious. Draco laughed. "Oh, the look on your face is absolutely PRICELESS, Potter. Did I hurt your feelings?" He laughed again. Harry just glared.  
  
"Whats a matter? Mudblood got your tongue?" This time he was ready when Hermione leaned in to slap him. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it, grinning. "Not so slick, Granger." He twisted it harder and let go, snickering as she rubbed her arm, scowling. Harry finally opened his mouth to say something. "We don't have time for this. We just came over to say st- " Draco snorted, interuppting Harry. " 'Stay away from the little Weasley' " he said in mock seriousnes.  
  
His face contorted into a sneer. "Like I'd want to hang around with that little wench anyway. What a waste of space." Harry and Hermione stared at him, shocked. "But...I thought...we thought.." Hermione fumbled. Draco just sneered at her. "That I liked that stupid fluff ball?" He laughed sharply. "I've got better toys to play with now. I don't need that ugly rat to hang around me anymore. You should tell her to back off, I was only joking." he said with an evil grin. "It's not my fault I'm irresistable,"  
  
Harry growled and lunged forward; Draco didn't even flinch. Hermione grabbed Harry by the waist to stop him, and Draco smirked. "Wow, Granger. You surprise me. You're not as stupid as you look," Harry was struggling against Hermione. "Hermione, let GO!" he yelled. Draco say back, enjoying this. "You really are stupid, though, Potter. I mean, do you like death? Because it's coming quickly. Death seems to follow you around, Potter," he remarked casually.  
  
Harry stop sturggling and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?" he snapped. Draco looked innocent. "Well.....your parents died...because of you, " he added nastily. Harry flinched. "Then you killed Quirrel-" "He was working for You-Know-Who!" Hermione innteruppted. Draco went on. "Then there was the HORRIBLE, TERRIBLE, depressing death of Diggory," he paused, as if reflecting. Harry wasn't fighting any more; he wasn't even glaring at Draco. He was just standing there, feeling horrbile.  
  
"Hm...how did Diggory die again?" Draco asked, to no one in particular. "Oh yes....Voldemort killed him, I remember. He was murdered...now...whos fault was it that he was there with Voldemort..." he drifted off, grinning braodly. Harry looked haunted. Hermione glared at Draco. "Harry, he's bluffing. You know it's not your fault he died. It wasn't your fault!" she cried into Harry's deaf ears. "No...he's right. I did kill him. It was my fault," Harry said, saouding agonized. "If I hadn't insisted on him coming...if I hadn't MADE him go...." he looked terrorized by the memory.  
  
Draco smirked. "It WAS your fault, WASN'T it, Potter? YOU made him touch it with you, YOU made him do it, it was ALL YOUR FAULT!" Hermione cried, "No!" But it was too late. Harry ran out of the room. Hermione turned to glare at Draco one more time before she too ran out after Harry. Draco sat back, smirking, satisfied. 


	15. Ron,Hermione,and Harry have nothing to s...

(For some reason I'm doing this in Ron/Harry/Hermione's point of veiw. *shrugs* I dunno)  
  
Ron stared open-mouthed as Hermione and Harry relayed their earlier conversation with Draco.When they finished he didn't say anything. In fact, he didn't seem to be doing anything. Harry shifted uncomfortably. Hermione noticed Ron's face gowing from red.....to purplish....to bluish. "Harry!" she cried, leaping forward. She smacked Ron on the back, he hunched forward and started coughing harshly. He had stopped breathing.  
  
When he finally stopped coughing and sat up, his face was still red, but no longer that red of no oxygen. Harry fidgeted once more; Ron was making him uncomfortable. "He...said...that?" Ron asked, finally choking out the words. Hermione bit her lip and looked at Harry, who only nodded. Ron drew in a shuddering breath and exhaled with his eyes closed. "Why?" he asked through gritted teeth. Hermione's mouth twitched. "We don't know....but, well, Ron...he IS Malfoy, after all.....I mean, you didn't think he was...well..." she fumbled for words, not finding any.  
  
"...serious," Ron supplied dryly for her. "Well, I dunno...I mean, I didn't acctually think...but...I mean....I almost WANTED him to...because Ginny liked him so much..but...," he sighed, and shrugged. "I really don't know. What I DO know," he added with a glare to no one in particular, "is that we need to have a....talk," Something about the way he said it alarmed Harry and Hermione, but none of them wanted to confront him about it in his current state.  
  
Hermione tried anyway. "Don't you think you could just, you know, let it go?" she asked timidly. Ron looked at her curiously, frighteningly calm. SHe shifted. "Well, I mean, now that we DON'T have to worry about him..and her...them..being together....can't we just go back to ignoring him, like we used to?" Ron shrugged lightly; Hermione sighed. It wasn't going anywhere and she knew it.  
  
"I'll go visit Ginny tomorrow," Ron said abruptly. "You don't have to come," he added, walking away to his dorm. Harry sighed and shook his head at Ron's retreating back. "Well, at least she's got the necklace," he said with false cheerfulness. Hermione smiled half-heartedly. "You think...you think it'll work?" she asked. Harry sighed, and put his face in his hands. "I hope so....for Ron.....I hope so," 


	16. Draco goes Mental

Ginny say, propped on her elbows, and stared at the back of Draco Malfoy's head. She didn't blink, or move, just sat there and watched. Miss Sharmp had gone to sleep a few hours ago; Ginny could hear her snoring. Finally Draco sighed and sat up, scowling at the darkness he knew was Ginny. "What do you want?" he asked, annoyed at having someone stare at his head for the past half hour without saying anything. He really wanted to sleep.  
  
"Well?" he asked when she didn't reply. He was starting to get creeped. She wasn't moving, or anything. "Would you just say something already?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Because you're scaring me, that's-"  
  
Ginny cut him off. "No, not that." Draco stopped. "Oh...then what?" He leaned against the back of the bed and shut his eyes, all for going back to sleep.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
  
He froze.  
  
"It was an accident," he said after a while, trying to breathe regularly. How could he have been so stupid? He knew she was bound to ask sooner or later. And here he was, totally caught off his gaurd, and she was waiting for a reply. "It was...an accident," he repeated more steadily.  
  
Silence. Then...  
  
"Oh,"  
  
He flinched. For some reason that word, that stupid, little, not-even-a- real-word word cut him. He turned on his side, trying to block out the image of HER, sitting there. Just her, sitting there now, infuriated him. Why should SHE be the one being sad? How could SHE be the one hurt, what right did SHE have to be making him confused?How DARE SHE think SHE could just humiliate him and make him look stupid? He knew, somewhere, in the back of his head, that he wasn't being rational, but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to forget about her. 'It's her,' he thought wildly. 'She did something.' He was tossing and turning now, trying to get comfortable. 'Stupid little wench. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. ' the thought kept repeating itself in his head. 'It's all her fault....all that's happened...it's....all....her.....I....het....fault.....I....h....' he was almost asleep before the rational part of his mind broke in.  
  
'You LOVE her,' it sneered. He frowed, half-asleep, and turned onto his other side. 'You KNOW you do!' The voice sounded gleeful. 'You love her, and you know it. You told Harry you didn't, but you do and you can't deny that' Draco glared at the wall. 'I do NOT!' he snapped to the voice. 'I do NOT I do NOT I do NOT!' he was hysterical, and he knew it, but he went on. 'It's all her fault! All of this! I wasn't lying! It was an accident! I was lying! Potter knows! Ask him' He was beyond insanity. He didn't feel mad, just like he was arguing with another person. A person who irritated him beyond his wits end, but certainly not himself.  
  
'You love her, love her, lovey lovey LOVEY!' the voice taunted. 'Do not do not do not do not do not...." Draco repeated over and over again, trying to drown out the taunting voice. He put his head in his hands and tried to get rid of it. But it always came back. Over and over it teased, and over and over he denied. It was like a song, a play, a make believe story played out by two singer. 'Love!' 'No!' 'Love!' 'No!' 'Love!' "No!" The last line he shouted out loud, and both voices stopped, as his shout echoed around the room, He suddenly felt childish, and more embarassed then he'd ever been.  
  
He glanced over and say that Ginny was curled up, still sleeping, and the nurses snores never ceased.Stone-faced he settled back into bed, and gave it all his will to not think of anything for the rest of the night. And he didn't. 


	17. Dumme Fragen und gefährliche Gedanken

((Wuu-Huu! First new ... uhh... Update! Yeah, that's the word! ... first new update in a looong time. It'll prolly be kind of crappy since I haven't read the HP books in a while, but I remember most of what I was planning to do..... because I just reread the fic. *^_^* Anyway... Onward!))((Multiple POVs, Ehh, who cares. ONWARD!))((BTW, my spelling's improved. Yaay! w00t!))  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
By the time he got up the next morning, Ron had cooled down only slightly. Hermione and Harry had agreed not to share this information with Fred and George, if just for Ginny's sake. They were still thinking of a way to tell her, though. They had planned on telling her today, after she was released, and they didn't plan to bring Ron.  
  
But they underestimated him. By the time they got to the Hospital Wing, Ron was already there. He scowled. "Thought you could leave me behind?" Harry and Hermione shifted nervously. Ron shook his head impatiently. "Nevermind. Ginny's just getting dressed now." They nodded silently and waited.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
Ginny sat on the edge of her hospital bed, watching Draco sleep. She sighed.  
  
'This might be the last time I'll see him alone, if *they* have anything to do with it' she thought bitterly, directing her malice twoards Ron, Harry, Hermione, and everyone else who were trying to keep her "safe". She scoffed at that thought. What was "safe"? Safe... she had felt safe when he was holding her, when he was.... she blushed, thinking about it. Oh, for goodness sake! She was only 15! She hastily sat up and walked twoards the door.  
  
Before she opened it to walk out, she took a deep breath. She knew from listening in on Harry and Hermione's conversations that they planned to "tell" her today about Draco's "real feelings". Stifling a giggly, she composed herself. This would take quite a deal of acting. Making sure that Harry's 'token' was hanging in plain view, she walked out to where her brother and friends were standing.  
  
She bit her lip. She hadn't expected for them to bring Ron along. This would be more difficult.... Harry and Hermione hadn't lived with her their whole life - Ron had. He'd be able to tell if she was faking or not... oh well. She'd just have to make it believable.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
Ron shifted nervously from foot to foot. Suddenly he wasn't so full of rage..... he didn't want to break his sister's heart, but... she had to know. "Ginny..." he began. She tilted her head to one side and looked confused. "Ron? What's wrong?" He looked down. Hermione stepped forward. "Ginny, you know.... sometimes... people say things. And.." she trailed off, looking helpless. Harry cut in. "Malfoy's been lying to you. " Hermione gaped at his bluntness. She glanced at Ginny. She still looked confused.  
  
"Lying? How so?"  
  
"Well..." Harry continued. "We don't know what he might have been after, when he was... when he looked like he was showing interest in you. But you know Malfoy isn't... right in the head, quite.... I mean, he may have said some things, or done some things, that may have looked very goodin your eyes, but the truth is, he was just playing with you, Gin."  
  
Ginny shook her head, looking defiant. "No. You're making it up. You're lying."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny with pity. "Ginny, it's true. I was there. He... he was insulting me, and he was insulting Ron, and your family, and.... he was... tormenting Harry."  
  
Ginny looked like she was trying to pretend she didn't believe them, but hurt showed in her eyes. "No..." she said weakly. "No... I won't believe it... you're making it up..."  
  
"Damn it, Ginny! " Ron yelled. "You know how he is! He's a Malfoy! Don't you remember all the crap he put us through? Us... our family... Harry and Hermione... he hates us all! Even you! This was probably his twisted way of getting back at me, or-or Harry! You need to realize the truth, Ginny!" He softened his voice. "He doesn't care about you... we do... I do..." Harry moved forward. "I do..." He put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Suddenly Ginny collapsed into Harry, and she was sobbing. "Why... why?" She slouched into Harry's chest as he rubbed his arm down ehr back and made soothing noises. She sniffled and looked up at him, fingering her necklace. "I... didn't want to believe it.... he sounded.... it felt ... so real..." she started crying again and Harry led her away.  
  
Hermione followed after them, looking worried. Ron lingered behind, thinking about what had just happened. He hadn't thought his words would take such a drastic effect on her..... with a sigh he shrugged and hurried to catch up with Hermione and the rest.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
Ginny smiled up at Harry, who wasn't looking at her. She congratulated herself in her head.  
  
'Yes! They bought it.....'  
  
She continued whimpering and sniffling all the way to Gryffindor House, where she said she "needed some alone time" She would have gone upstairs to write to Draco, but Parvati and some of the other girls were up there, and, seeing her red and blotched face, they all crowded around and sympathized for her. She sighed inwardly. She'd have to write it some other time.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
Draco sat in the Slytherin Common Room for a long time, just staring quietly at the fre, unaware that he was making everyone else nervous. He had been released from the Hospital Wing just moment after Ginny and Harry led the Pity-Parade out of sight. He had watched and listened to it all, wondering with each moment whether she believed it or not. It sure seemed as though she took her brother's words to heart, and it's not like he *hadn't* done any of those things.  
  
Still.... the way she had just crumbled into Potter's arms, and the smug look on his face... the way he was touching her.... he felt a sharp pain in his hand. He looked down. He had been absentmindedly digging at his palms while he thought, and he had cut himself in the skin just below the thumb. As he watched the blood sluggisly rise to the surface of the wound, he thought.  
  
About whether Ginny would ever talk to him again.  
  
About how much he hated Harry Potter.  
  
About how, if he were ever to get married to Ginny, he would be forced to be nice to her hick family.  
  
He winced at that last thought. Get married? Where had that come from? And besides.... Ginny wasn't at all like her family. Her brothers, and her father... always tinkering, and meddling, being so annoying and worthless. And that mother of hers.... but Ginny seemed different.  
  
She had a sort of... class. A sophistication that made her rise high above the levels of her .... underpriviledged family. he snorted, then looked at his hand. He had done it again. Draco smiled ruefully. If he kept going on like this, he could get seriously hurt. 


	18. Painful Revalations

(('Nother new chapter... if I keep this up I just might finish it! *dies* Like that'll ever happen.... in the near future!! *alarmed* I mean, I WILL finish it, just not prolly anytime soon.... anyway, I still need to develop a plot... *plotting*.... Rrg..... Rrg is Grr backwards, didjya know? I'm a very backwards person. Anyway... read it, you fools!))((I think I spelled some things wrong... ah well))  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
As they walked down to breakfast, Ginny thought of a way to tell Hermione. She had decided last night that she might as well fill her in, because even though she knew Herm wouldn't completely agree, she knew that she wouldn't totally reject the possibility. But the possibility of what? That she.... Liked Draco? She knew it was silly, thinking like that... but it brought a fierce blush to her face when she remembered that night in the Owlry.  
  
((LOL, sorry, don't mean to sound as if Ginny's a tramp or something.... XD "That night in the Owlry"... XD Sorry. ANyway. Continue))  
  
Ron and Harry walked in front of her, chatting about Quidditch - as usual. Hermione walked behind her, rummaging in her bag for something, seeming oblivious to anything else. Fred was on her left talking to Angelina about brooms - George on her right, discussing where they could find objects not listed on Filch's list with Lee Jordan. Ginny suddenly realized that they were surrounding her, in their own nonchalant way. Her good mood evaporated a little with the knowledge that she was still being watched, but she didn't plan to do anything that made them suspicious.  
  
When they opened the doors to go in, all conversations lowered to a dull hum. Blushing, Ginny walked over to Gryffindor Table and sat down. Some of the people who were already there scooted away, causing her to look down and blush more. Harry and Hermione sat to both sides of her, with Ron across. Fred and George plopped themselves on either side of Ron, and busily started filling their plates.  
  
The talk slowly resumed, but it wasn't about what it had been before. Ginny glanced up and immediately looked back down - everywhere there were people chattering excitedly and looking in her direction - some even got the nerve to point. Frustrated, Hermione turned to glare at a clump of Ravenclaw fourth-years, who stopped talking for a moment, then started whispering behind their hands and glaring at her back.  
  
"Useless..." she muttered as she buttered her toast while casting dark glances around. Harry tried to keep up the cheerful attitude, but his face looked strained. Fred and George were happily ignoring everything that was going on, scarfing their breakfast. Ginny chanced a peek up - no one was looking. She turned her head ever so slightly until she could get a glimpse of the Slytherin Table. She wasn't at all surprised to see that Malfoy had managed to avoid the whole issue by not appearing at all. She sighed, remembering their last conversation.  
  
'Look, Draco,' Ginny had said. She was sitting behind the curtains, pulling on clothes. 'I'm going to pretend like I believe all that crap you gave them, and then I'll just go with it. But....' she had faltered, not knowing how to put what she had to say next. ' I.... should we... maybe we can... meet some time' she said hesitantly. 'I don't know if I'll be able to get a letter to you through Owl Post, but.... I don't think I'll be able to sneak out, not without anyone noticing, at first...' Draco cut in. ' I can send an owl... no one dare stop me'. His arrogant voice was back, but somehow Ginny could somehow sense that it wasn't intended for her.  
  
Then the nurse came in and ordered him back to sleep, while Ginny finished getting ready.  
  
"Huh?" She noticed that she had two letters in her lap and a parcel in her eggs. Morning post had arrived without her realizing it. Ginny quickly retrieved the package and looked at the letters. One was from her mother - she found herself feeling slightly ill at the prospect of what might be inside - and the other was written in a narrow, precise hand she didn't recognize.  
  
She finally picked up the package, which was addressed to her in plain handwriting, not distinguishable as anyone in particulars. She started to open it just as Hermione squealed.  
  
"Look! Harry, Ron, Fred, George- Look!" she cried excitedly, waving a paper she had been reading in front of them. Ron snatched it and read it aloud, with the twins and Harry looking over his shoulders.  
  
" 'Dearest Hermione,  
  
We trust you're doing well in your studies. Your Uncle Felix is recovering well from his knee surgery...' "  
  
"No, no!" Hermione interrupted. "The bottom! Look!"  
  
"Oh... okay....  
  
'.... We love you, dear.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom and Dad  
  
PS - Your mother's pregnant!! ' "  
  
"Congratulations, Hermione!" Harry laughed. Hermione beamed. Ginny stuck the parcel in her robes, thinking that she'd open it later by herself.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
Draco paced around in his dormitory after even Crabbe and Goyle left for breakfast. He couldn't stand going there and facing all those people.... his lip curled. Why was he so afraid? After all, he was Draco Malfoy; he could do as he pleased. Besides, it wouldn't take long for them to believe he had been making it up. He grinned with satisfaction. That should rile up some Gryffindors, at least.  
  
He frowned suddenly. He had told Ginny he would write her, but now he was doubtful. What if the letter was intercepted? He could be made a laughingstock. Draco Malfoy, associating - no, worse, they'd say. *Dating* someone as low as a Weasley? A younger Weasley, even? He grimaced. How his father would react.... he had explained coolly in a letter home how it was a big misunderstanding, and that the Gryffindors were just striving for attention, but he doubt that'd hold up if more news reached his parents.  
  
No, it'd be better to avoid all contact. He looked up at the clock and got a jolt. Potions started 10 minutes ago! He raced down to the dungeons and fed Snape a pitiful look and an excuse about how his injury was bothering him. He then took his seat and attempted to pay attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone watching him.  
  
He turned to face Ron Weasley, who was openly glaring. Draco blinked, keeping his face emotionless. Ron kept turning redder and redder - it was actually quite amusing. He smirked, but Harry saw the trouble just in time and pulled Ron back down into his seat. Ron was muttering angry things to Harry, and Hermione looked nervously between Draco and them. Draco snapped his eyes in an icy glare at Hermione, who looked at him then back down at her parchment.  
  
He turned back around in his seat and finished the lesson, resisting the urge to turn around and taunt Ron. When the end of the class came, he was walking out when he noticed Ron was waiting at the end of the hall. He pointed this out to Crabbe and Goyle, who started snickering. He walked lazily up to the red-eared Ron and smiled sweetly. "Something you need, Weasley?"  
  
Ron glared. "I need to talk to you... *alone*, Malfoy" Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward, flexing their arms. Draco sighed. "You may as well go, Crabbe, Goyle. There's not much he can do to me that I'd need protection against." They started laughing once again, with Ron growing even redder. The two of them finally left, and Draco leaned against a wall, looking relaxed. "Well?"  
  
Ron's mouth twitched. He looked as though he was suppressing a very large deal of anger. He found this even more funny, so he smiled. "Well, go on, spit it out. It wouldn't have anything to do with that fuzz-brain sister of yours, would it? Because I told Potter -" he broke off as Ron lunged at him. He ducked and moved to the side quickly, but Ron flew at him again. This time he was ready, and he put his leg out, hitting Ron in the knees and causing him to fall onto the floor.  
  
"Well, if that's all you had to say...." Draco started walking away.  
  
"Wait."  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
((Gah. Sorry. That was kind of short. And I don't really like the way it ends, but I didn't want to make it longer than it already was. BTW, a couple notes - I don't know why Hermmie's parents are using Owl Post, but they are, okay? Uhm, and, Harry and them are in their 6th year - Ginny's in her 5th. So technically, Fred 'n George aren't at school anymore, but... uhm... *thinks* They were held back because they did bad on their... N.E.W.T.s. Is that a good reason? *shrugs* I dunno. ANyway)) *~Squee!~* 


	19. Wow, this chapter has nooooo point Ah we...

Draco turned around. "What is it now, Weasley? Begging for money so your family can pay for new rags to clean the floor?"  
  
Ron gritted his teeth and willed himself not to say anything. He grimly stood up and faced Malfoy, his eyes wary. "I wanted to know what... Is what you said to Harry true? About... about my.... about Ginny?" he finally managed. He was doing all he could not to jump on Malfoy again, but he had to know whether he was really just leading his sister on.  
  
Malfoy tilted his head with a confused look on his face. "Your... sister.... Oh, that's right! The loony one. It runs in the family, you know. You're all so undesirable that you crawl to the bottom. Look at your Mother - she was so hopeless she finally had to settle with a Weasley, of all people. And you, associating with Moodbloods and Giants.... and that little twitter-brain of a sister you have, how she practically flung herself at me-"  
  
He dodged again as Ron lunged for him. After about ten minutes, they heard some teachers coming towards them and dashed away.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
Ron limped back to the Gryffindor Common Room, still seething. He wanted to murder Malfoy - if those teachers hadn't come along he was sure he would have. Still steaming, he walked in and headed for the Boy's Dormitory with his head down. He tried to go up quietly without anyone noticing, but of course Harry and Hermione noticed right away. They followed him into the Dorm, where Ron sat on a bed, still looking at the ground.  
  
"Ron... Ron, what's wrong? Why were you limping?" Hermione asked, worried. She gasped as Ron looked up, giving them full view of his face. 'It can't be that bad...' he thought. He knew he probably had a black eye, and one of his lips was bleeding.... Malfoy had also kicked him in the knee again, which had caused the limp. He smiled slowly. "At least I gave Malfoy a goon 'un on the head. He deserved it," he added darkly. In response to Harry and Hermione's questioning stares, he repeated what Malfoy had said.  
  
After he was done Harry was glowering. About to storm out to give Malfoy a piece of his mind, Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him. "You know you shouldn't, Harry," she warned, her face pale. Her grip tightened. "And besides... we still have classes." She looked at Ron. "You better get cleaned up."  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
That night, Ginny decided to tell Herm. She quietly asked if she could talk to her alone, and once they were both up in the Girls' Dormitory, she sat down in a bed facing Hermione. She took a deep breath, and started to talk. "Hermione... it's about Draco." Ignoring Herm's sharp intake of breath, she continued. "I know... I know he said those things, but he didn't mean them. Really!" she added at Herm's doubtful stare. "I know he said those things, but he said them because... because I told him to" she continued, blushing slightly. "I wanted to get Ron and Harry and them off my case... off his case, too, so we planned this... " She gave a weak smile. "Aren't I a good actress? Anyway, the point it, I.... really like his, and he... likes me too.... I think." Noticing the preoccupied look on her face, Ginny asked, "Hermione? What's wrong?" Hermione looked startled, then uncomfortable.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Yes?" Ginny prompted. She got the feeling that Hermione didn't want to tell her.  
  
"I'm not really supposed to say.... but... Malfoy, he.... well... Ron went to talk to him, so I suppose maybe part of it is Ron's fault, but.... he... well, he said some.... not so nice things about... about you, and your family, and... me... and so, then... Ron got mad and tried to hit him, but you know Ron, he's always losing his temper, but that's not the point, the point is, Malfoy was insulting you in particular, and he.. beat up Ron pretty bad, and, oh, Ginny, I'm sorry, but I wasn't supposed to say, so please don't tell them you know!" She finished in a rush. Ginny was just staring blankly at her.  
  
This made no sense at all. Why didn't Draco just walk away? He could have.... but even as she thought this she knew he couldn't. 'Could it really be true?' she thought numbly. 'Could he really hate me? For being Ron's sister... for being a Weasley?' She felt cold. Ginny shivered. "Are you cold? I'm cold. I think I'll go to sleep now." she said in a strangely high-pitched voice before closing the bed curtains around her and, fully clothed, lay down to think. Or...... Not to think. She just wanted to sleep. To forget everything and just float in a blissful cloud of nothingness.  
  
So that's what she did.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
Draco sat in his chair before the fire in the Slytherin Common Room, glaring at nothing in particular. Damn Weasley. Just having to meddle. What Draco Malfoy did was of no concern to any lower class scum that walked around accusing him of stupid things. What right did that dirt have to even talk to him, anyway? He would have hexed him, but the teachers stopped him just in time. One of these days he was going to wipe that annoying little Weasle out of the way, along with his Moodblood girlfriend and that Goody- Good Potter.  
  
The thought made him smirk, then another thought flitted across his mind, and his grin faded. He scowled. Why did she have to be a part of everything? Couldn't he just live his life without involving HER for even a few moments? Sulking, he got up and went to bed, thinking bitter thoughts.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
((*^__^* I know there's quite a few things messed up in this fic, so bear with me.  
  
No 1 - if you had read the firs couple chapter, I said I KNOW that Fred and george aren't supposed to be here, so don't get on my case about it any more, please!  
  
No 2 - This was written B E F O R E the fifth book came out, so don't expect references. And donn't correct me on things, okay? Because I know what I'm doing  
  
No 3 - Are Draco and Ginny related??? If they are, it's distant enough not to matter.  
  
And right now it's Wednesday, July 2, 2003. Tomorrow I'm leaving for Kansas City and then I'm going to Arkansas for two weeks, so I can't update for a while.... sorry. If it's after that, I might just be waiting until inspiration strikes again.  
  
Anyway, that's it.)) 


	20. A Taste of What's to Come

((*is dead* Geesh... it's been so long... if it's crappy tell me and I'll take it down and see if I can write something better. ;-; I'm dead serious, I've been out of it so long, even if you normally like what I write, and this chapter sucks... tell me. But.... I've been happy recently, so I need to write something ))  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
Two days later, Ginny was still pondering. Did he really like her? And if he did, why did he have to hurt Ron? She saw him later on that day, when she confessed to Hermione. She had cringed, knowing that it was her fault. She'd always know that Draco had a... well, what would you call it? Not a grudge.... A grudge implies that she- her family, rather - had done something wrong. A... disliking of sorts, for one reason or another. But if he truly did like her as he said he did, why would he go out of his way to harm her brother. Ginny supposed that somewhere in the back of her mind she could see why, but her loyalty to her brother washed away all other thoughts.  
  
The first couple times they passed in the halls she tried to catch his eye, but he turned his head the other way, joking with his friends. She'd felt deeply hurt, but then, she'd known it would happen. Inwardly she sighed, resigned, but then, on the third day, she was woken by soft taps on the window.  
  
"Huh?" She sat up and looked around groggily. Her eyes widened as she noticed a familiar owl at the window.  
  
"Eurgh... what's that?" Some of the other girls were starting to wake up, so she hurriedly got out of bed and opened the window. The owl hopped in happily and stuck out its leg. Ginny untied it and it flew off, obviously not expecting a reply. Heart racing, she opened the letter.  
  
"Meet me downstairs" was all it said. As quietly as she could, Ginny slipped into her clothes and tiptoed down the stairs. As she got to the portrait, she heard something rustle on the chair. Not waiting to see what it was, she ran out into the dark hallway and towards the stairs. By the time she got to the stairs, she was certain no one was following her, but faced with a new dilemma.  
  
Downstairs.... There was a lot of downstairs. How did she know where to go? She walked slowly down the first flight of stairs, thinking about this. Did he mean downstairs by a classroom... or by the front doors, perhaps...? on an impulse she wandered in the direction of the Great Hall, but before she got halfway there, an arm reached out of the shadows and pulled her into an empty room. Frightened, Ginny let out a gasp before she saw the tall, slim figure draped in Slytherin robes.  
  
A blush crept onto her face as she gazed at him, striking features emphasized by the moonlight, cold and elegant, as though carved from ice with careful precision. But the look on his face caused her heart to skip a beat. Many emotions danced under the surface of his icy eyes, from fear and sadness to fierce longing. She quickly looked away, embarrassed by what she had witnessed, but as she sneaked a glance back, his face had taken on a more normal, haughty-and-high expression.... But she could still see the warmth that burned underneath, threatening to take over his composed and cool attitude.  
  
They stood there for a moment, before Draco sat lounginly on one of the desks, running his hand through his hair and motioning for Ginny to do the same. Her breath caught as she sat next to him, feeling the warmth radiate from his body. Up until this point she had never really noticed how fit he was, and it embarrassed her to be thinking about it now. The silence of a sleeping school wrapped around them both, hiding them in a cloak of darkness, to a place where they were the only ones.  
  
Unsure of herself, Ginny fiddled with her robes, passing the increasingly awkward moments in frustration. Why wouldn't he say anything? He's the one who told her to come, after all. Why didn't he speak? Every so often she'd glance over at him, but Draco had been sitting in that position, with his hands clenched at his sides and his attention focused intently on the opposite wall, since he had sat down. Ginny's frustration grew into anger. Is this what he'd planned? Just sitting here, in the dark, making her feel like a fool? Was he laughing at her behind his mask? Her anger, in turn, faded to sadness. Maybe he had no real intention of doing anything... maybe he wrote the note on an impulse, half asleep, and no he was trying to find a way out of it. Or maybe he asked her to meet him to tell her that.... Ginny shook her head, as if to banish the thought from her mind, but the attempt was feeble. ... that he no longer wanted to see her. That this would be their last meeting... that everyone had been right all along.  
  
Thinking of this, tears threatened to run down her face. She bit her tongue until the urge died down. Through all of this, she had come to a decision. If he didn't do something soon, she would leave. Give him a taste of his own medicine. In the back of her mind she knew that wasn't right, but she ignored it. She hated the way he made her feel worthless without even trying.... And she hated the way she let herself get caught up on him. Her heart sank, thinking that maybe all she'd known had been a lie, that she was just imagining it in her mind, the feelings they'd shared. Maybe... maybe Malfoy HAD only been teasing her, laughing about the way she'd acted with his friends after they'd part. Mortified, she turned to look at him.  
  
Even with these thoughts in her mind, she couldn't bring herself to speak. She wanted to -desperately- ask him if she were right. demand that he tell her the truth, yell and scream and cry and make him say she was wrong. She wanted him to prove her wrong. She wanted him to banish all thoughts of lies...... she wanted him to love her.  
  
Suddenly something was different..... she had been looking at Draco, the moonlight framing his features against a dark backdrop... when, suddenly, it wasn't dark anymore. The sun had peeked over the horizon and was sending long, lazy rays of light to wake up all that had been sleeping. Draco's profile was suddenly outlined in a golden blaze, the fire of the sun resting on just him for an instant in time. Then, it was gone, and Ginny found she could breathe again.  
  
It was a discouraged breath that filled her lungs. All night they had sat, and still not a word had passed between them. She looked sadly down at her robes, wrinkled from her clutching them. With a sigh she started to get off the desk, stretching her stiff joints. With a last, hopeful look at Draco, the image of someone about to be sentenced to death, she walked towards the door.  
  
For the second time, an arm reached out and stopped her. Surprised, so looked back at Draco. The look on his face was so intense that she took a step back, frightened by what she saw. In an instant he grabbed her other arm and leaned forward, kissing her forcibly on the lips. Ginny was too surprised to do anything at first but try to stand up, Her knees threatened to give, and her legs were tingly and numb. She groped for his hands and intertwined her fingers with his, lost in the passion of the kiss.  
  
After a while he paused, and Ginny tried to catch her breath. She looked up at him and was immediately caught up in another flurry of wild kisses. She leaned against the wall to keep from falling, her hands still grasping his as if a fragile tie to this world and the one she was experiencing. He pressed against her, his kisses growing more urgent, wilder with every second. Finally he stopped, and they both stood there for a while, panting. Ginny was light-headed, and it was all she could do to keep from passing out right there.  
  
Finally she shut her eyes and leaned her head forward onto Draco's chest. She didn't know why - she was half-asleep from staying awake all night, and out of breath. He hesitated a moment, then released her hands and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. And there they stood. As Ginny slowly gave in to the exhaustion that swamped her, she smiled. Then, she drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
~~  
  
((*sighs and leans back* So? What do you think? Little fluffier than I wanted it to be, and for a while there my mind trailed off..... the explination will come in coming chapters..... right then. So... review! Oh, and tell me if anyone's acting TOO out of character... like I said, it's been a while, and I might be kind of... off XP )) 


	21. Bittersweet Rivals and Suspicions

(( ... o-O;; I'm really sorry. Sorry about 1- not updating in *counts* about 8 months... and 2- Forgetting how the characters are supposed to act. This might turn into a LONG story, becuase I have a plot, I swear, it's just taking me a while to get to it. Lots of fluff and junk taking up space. x-X In the long run, I'd say I'm about....*thinks* .... almost halfway done with the story, if I try to get to the point soon. Yeah.... 20 chapters in and the plot's only now unravelling itself. v-V Sorreh... ))  
  
Ginny groggily opened her eyes. Then shut them. The bright light gave her a headache. Suddenly she opened her eyes again. Sunlight. And it was bright... normally Hermione woke her up just after the sun rose, when the light was soft, and comforting..... Draco. The memories of last night rushed through her mind, making her blush again. A thought flashed through her mind and she glanced around the room in a panic. She was in her own bed, in Gryffindor. How had she got back? The last thing she remembered was Draco, holding her in his arms.... she smiled at the thought.  
  
To her relief, no one was in there.  
  
'Already down for breakfast, I guess' she thought as she stood up. She was still in her robes, at least. She quickly ran a comb through her red hair and hurried downstairs, hoping no one missed her that morning, or thought she got an early start. As she passed through the portrait hole, however, someone grabbed her arm. Smiling, she turned - and stopped smiling.  
  
"Where have you been??" Hermione hissed, livid. "Do you realize what I had to do to stop Ron from going straight to Dumbledore? Do you even know what could have happaened?" she fumed quietly, dragging Ginny into an empty hallway. Ginny followed with a sense of dread, guilty as charged.  
  
"I had to convince your brothers AND Harry AND everyone else in Gryffindor that you just got lost in one of the corridors waiting for me to help you with your homework." she raged on. "And I don't believe for one minute they believed me! I had to cast a silencing spell to keep them contained! You'd better have a damn good explination as to where you've been if you don't want to be locked up for the rest of your life!" She stopped for breath and glared at Ginny, who was temporarily shocked into silence.  
  
"I ... I just... it was..." she stammered, groping for the right words. "I ... couldn't sleep, ....got up for a walk.... I got lost..?" It was more of a question than an explination, and her face had turned an impossible shade of red. Hermione looked at her strangely, then a look of realization dawned on her face. She stared at Ginny.  
  
"You.... were with ... him, weren't you?" she choked out incredulously. "Do you have ANY idea how dangerous that was? Didn't you think about what might have happened?" Giny stared at her, horrified.  
  
"No, it's not like that! He's... not like that!"  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Hermione demanded. "What exactly did you DO?" She raised her eyebrow.  
  
Ginny blushed and looked at the floor. "It's not LIKE that, I swear! It's just..... he just.... I ...." she gave up, at a loss for words. Hermione sighed and rubbed her head.  
  
"You can't just DO these kinds of things, you know? It's DANGEROUS - "  
  
"So you keep telling me!" Ginny cut in. "What's so dangerous about it? It's not like I'd DO anything with him! You, and Ron, and Fred, and George, and Harry.... you're all too over-protective. You worry too much! I can take care of myself, you know!" Hermione just stared at her, in a stunned silence.  
  
"I understand where it comes from, but.... I don't think it's as dangerous as you make it out to be." This made Hermione speak up.  
  
"It's just about as dangerous as it can be, sneaking off with some Slytherin, even Malfoy - especially Malfoy!- in the middle of the night to who knows where, where you'll be alone and vulnerable...."  
  
"You think he'd take advantage of me?" Ginny yelled. She cought herself, and lowered her voice. "It seems to me that the only one with those kinds of thoughts are you and Ron." She turned to walk away, furious, but Hermione held her back.  
  
"Wait... I'm sorry," she apologized, looking hurt. "But we really are just terribly worried about you... I don't think you understand the position this puts Ron in.... if it were any other guy, sure he'd play the protective older-brother bit... but Malfoy? All the trouble he's caused for Ron and Harry..."  
  
"And you." Ginny added softly. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Herm. I just.... " she shook her head. "Nevermind. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused.... where is everybody, anyway? Breakfast should be over...." she looked around quizzically.  
  
Hermione smacked her head. "That's right, you don't know.... classes have been cancelled today.... we have an excange student, from Beauxbatons ... one of Madame Maxime's own. In my year, too.....She's being sorted at the moment, I think... let's hurry!" They ran down the stairs, their argument temporarily forgotten .  
  
As they neared the Great Hall, they could hear hushed murmuring, and then, just as they got to the doors, a bellow rang out - "Slytherin!" There was a burst of cheering and applause from the Slytherin table, and the other tables graciously clapped, though they were reluctant to add a new Slytherin to their school. Ginny spied the girl as she got off the stool and walked twoards the Slytherin Table.  
  
Well..... if walked is what you could call it. She was fairly tall, slim, with waist length raven black hair blach hair. Her robes were a little too long, but in a way that made it seem almost fashionable. The onlg folds swished around her and brushed the floor, giving the appearance that she floated instead of walked. From across the Hall, Ginny couldn't see much of her face, but she had a hunch. This girl glided over to the Slytherins and sat down in an empty spot - which, Ginny noticed without difficulty, was positioned right on Draco's left. He smiled graciously at her and offerend her a plate of toast. She smiled coyly back and took a piece between her long, slender fingers. Ginny's mouth twitched down, but she managed to contain the feeling.  
  
"Hermione," she whispered, not know why, " What's her name?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, less intent on the Girl than on Gryffindor Table, where Ron and Harry alternately glanced back and forth from Draco to Dumbledore, obviously trying to make up their minds on something. Hermione scowled. "I told them I'd find you, what do they think they're doing?" Just as Ron started to stand up, Hermione and Ginny sneaked into the Great Hall, dashing towards Gryffindor Table and sitting down hurridly on eiter side of Ron, pulling him down. His eyes widened when he saw Ginny, and he gripped her by the shoulders.  
  
"Where have you been?" he bellowed. People from other tables looked over in interest. Hermione frowned at him. "Keep it down," she scolded as she reached for a platter of food. Ron just glared at Ginny, ears practically glowing.  
  
She shrugged uneasily. "I ... got lost," she replied simply, hoping it didn't sound like too much of a lie. "Really," she added as an afterthought, though she doubted it'd work. But, to her ramazement, Ron just released her and started messing at his food. He mumbled something about 'worried', and 'dangerous', and then shovedsome eggs into his mouth. Ginny sighed, relieved, and turned to find Harry staring at her oddly. When she realized he wasn't going to look away she hurridly mumbled "Pass the toast," and looks down uncomfortably at her plate.  
  
What was up with Harry? Recently she had looked over to find him staring at her in a pequliar way.... she shook the thought away and picked at her eggs. She wasn't really hungry.... she let her thoughts drift to Draco. A smile lingered on her lips as she thought about his face... his eyes.... his lips... she felt her face get warm as she thought about the two of them, in the empty classroom, with his arms around her..... suddenly, she looked up, and Harry was looking at her again.  
  
Or, no... not at her... over her shoulder. She glanced behind her and her heart sank. Draco was laughing with his fellow Slytherins, and the Girl had her hand on his arm. Draco started saying something, and everyone laughed. The tinkle of Her laugh carried across the room, turning quite a few heads. Suddenly he looked up, straight at Ginny. Horrified that she had been caught looking at him she turned quickly back to her plate, moving the eggs from one side of the plate to the other, hoping no one saw her.  
  
Fighting back tears she murmered that she wasn't feeling well, got up. She walked hurridly from the Great Hall, trying her hardest not to look back at the Slytherin Table, where the laughter seemed to mock her evey step. Once outside the Great Hall's doors, she turned and ran blindly through the corridors, unaware of where she was headed.  
  
~  
  
Draco saw her leave and a small frown creased his face. 'What upset her so much?' he wondered, though in a small part of his mind, he knew. He glanced quickly over at Her, sighing inwardly. She was acctually Polaire- elegant, mild-mannered, and stunningly beautiful.... to some. He, however, regarded her with suspicion. He was untrustful to anyone who acted that smoothly. And he wished she'd remove her hand from his arm. She looked over at him.  
  
"Monsieur Draco, ees something ze matter?" she asked softly, her voice light and chiming. He cringed inwardly, and put on his best smile - well, maybe second best.  
  
"Of course not. You were saying?" he replied politely, then tuned out her words. He thought back to last night, of Virginia in the moonlight, firey hair almost luminescent, with her wide, trusting eyes. He remembered the feeling of his lips on hers, his heart beating madly against her chest.... and then the task of getting her back to her room without anyone catching on. The first few moments she slept he simply watched her, lips parted slightly, eyelashes fluttering... realizing the situation, he employed the help of a house-elf, getting the creature to transport her to her room, and giving him some time to get himself ready for breakfast.  
  
Draco looked down at his plate, food hardly touched. He paid attention long enough to catch what Polaire was talking about, then looked lazily around the Hall. His eyes landed on Potter, who was staring intently at him. With a blank face he stared back. Harry whispered something to Weasley, who turned and glared at Draco. Draco flashed a smile and gave a little wave, which only seemed to upset Weasley and Potter more.  
  
"Are ze your friends?" Polaire asked, puzzled. Draco shook his head and laughed.  
  
"Hardly. They couldn't get a friend outside Gryffindor if they paid them.... which would explain why Weasley has no friends at all except for Potty and the Mudblood." This earned him laughter from the table, and several turned to look at the Gryffindors. Ron started to get up, but Hermione pulled him back down and whispered something in his ear. He sulked in his chair and shot nasty glances over at the SLytherin Table.  
  
"Aww, a Weasle and a Mudblood... don't they make the perfect couple?" he mocked. Inside, though, he felt his stomach turn at what he was saying. He felt.... like a traitor, somehow. He knew what he was saying was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to correct it. Image still meant something to him... and to his family. He cringed, thinking about what his father would say, knowing what was in his mind.  
  
With a mental shrug he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Noticing some other people getting up to leave, he got up and explained that he had 'something of urgent importance' to take care of. To his surprise, Polaire stood up, too.  
  
"Then I will accompany you, Monsieur Draco," she said, smiling. His stomach turned again, this time in annoyance. After a moment's struggle with himself, he sighed angrily and nodded, striding twoards the door with her gliding along behind him. His search for Ginny must wait.  
  
~  
  
When Harry saw Malfoy start to get up, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but when the new Girl excused herself along with him he settled back, relieved. When Ginny had gone missing this morning it was all he could do to contain his own feelings of protectiveness, much less calm Ron's. Somehow Hermione had convinced them both not to worry, though Harry believed she knew something they didn't. Ron might not notice it, but Hermione would glance oddly at Ginny sometimes, as though troubled by something.  
  
And no matter what, he'd get it out of her.  
  
~~~  
  
((Sorry these are so long.... I just need to cram all these things into as few chapters as possible so it doesn't turn out gigantic. Anyway... review! I'm trying to do my homework and re-read the books to see if I've got them how they should be acting. v-V It's kinda hard....*shivers* And I'm about frozen to death, here..... so... just... review!)) 


	22. Warped and Twisted my many, meaningless...

(( Oy.... well, you didn't react like I thought you would.... ^^;; not necessarily a good thing, but still..... glad you like it! Time to update my disclaimer - I don't own any of them except for Polaire, and it's not only a name, it's a condition ;-) But nevermind about that..... Read and review - say you still love me, even though my writing sucks.... Oh yeah, the thing about Harry is... well.... Difficult to explain...but I don't like him much, so I'm thinking he might get stuck in some... err... unfortunate situation in the near future...*evil grin* Carry on.))  
  
About five minutes and at least seven staircases later, Ginny Weasley leaned against the wall and rubbed her face with her sleeve. Feeling foolish for running away and angry with herself for getting so upset, she sighed and closed her eyes. After last night, she didn't know what to think, how to act, what to say... and seeing him, acting as if nothing had happened.... With that Girl.... A frown creased her forehead as she thought of Her. Who the hell was she, anyway? Obviously no good, since she'd been sorted into Slytherin.  
  
Ginny started at the thought, looking around guiltily as though the empty corridor could hear her thoughts. She couldn't think like that now. Still.... She had been raised around the feeling of distrust towards Slytherins.... That they were dangerous, dishonorable, untrustworthy, vicious..... all of that had been shattered when she had connected with Draco. But, maybe it wasn't all a lie.... she knew Draco came off that way -certainly acted that way- some times.... but not around her. The other Slytherins, maybe.... but not Draco.  
  
But that Girl... who did She think She was, draping Herself all over him like that? The blood rushed to her face in anger as she thought back on it. Suddenly she sighed, drained of energy. It was just too much to worry about right now. She looked around, aware of her surroundings for the first time. She was in a part of the school she didn't recognize.  
  
'Great,' she thought to herself, walking back the way she came. 'Now I'm lost and probably late for my classes, too.....' She had been neglecting her studies lately, and she hoped she wouldn't be too far behind once she got around to it. Fortunately, the fact that classes were cancelled meant Ginny had plenty of time to study (this particular fact had slipped her mind for the time being, unfortunately) .... if she could find her way back. Growing alarmed, she hurried around the corner and realized she had no idea where she was. Desperately she tried to find a staircase but ended up back where she started.  
  
~  
  
After reading an 'important letter' from his 'father' (which was really just old parchment with some scribbled notes on it), Draco managed to lose Polaire in a crowd of admiring boys. ((For her, not him. ^^ Just making that clear)) He walked down to the lake and sat staring lazily into the water until a particularly chilly blast of wind sent him hurrying indoors. Unsure of where to go, he wandered around until he unded up outside the Slytherin portrait hole. After a minute's debate with himself he climbed in, deciding he might as well catch up on some sleep, if nothing else. He knew he couldn't go looking for Ginny - that'd be a pretty stupid thing to do, with the Potter Patrol looking for him and Polaire constantly attached to his arm. Even though he wanted to, he knew it was foolish.  
  
Sighing he flopped down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Pretty soon he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear anyone come in until they sat down on his bed next to him.  
  
"Hey!" he cried, sitting up. "Who do you think you are, coming in here and - oh" he stopped himself, seeing Polaire staring at him curiously.  
  
"Is something ze matter, Draco?" she asked, concern in her eyes. He eyed her for a moment, taking in her delicate-boned face, surrounded by straight black hair. Long black lashes framed pale violet eyes set over a straight nose and rosy cheeks. She had a slim build, and she was also rather pale, her skin a smooth ivory color, looking as soft and delicate as the rest of her. Quite a comparison to the wild locks of a certain Miss Ginny Weasley, whose fiery eyes and golden skin were neither calm nor delicate. Draco smiled and shook his head, amused by his own thoughts.  
  
"No, nothing at all," he replied, pushing Ginny's image to the back of his mind. He would deal with those thoughts later.  
  
~  
  
Ron was frantic. After leaving the Great Hall, he, Harry, and Hermione had all went back to the Gryffindor Common Room, expecting to find Ginny there. Surprised, they sent Hermione up to look for her in the bedrooms. When she came down empty handed, Ron had started to panic.  
  
"Look, I'm sure she's just taking a walk somewhere.... no need to get upset, she'll be back soon," Hermione had comforted him.  
  
But an hour had passed, and still no sign of his little sister.  
  
Worried, they searched the first couple floors, expecting to find Ginny in a bathroom, or with some of her friends. But no one had seen her anywhere. They stopped back at Gryffindor to see if anyone had spotted her, but to no avail. They informed Fred and George she was missing, and they, along with a few other Gryffindors, volunteered to help look for her.  
  
A few hours later, they were all back in the Common Room, stumped.  
  
Ron paced the floor like a trapped tiger. Harry kept looking around the room, as though she were liable to pop up at any moment. Hermione was working on keeping their nerves calm.  
  
"You know what, I'm sure she got lost...... she looked pretty upset, she probably wasn't looking where she was going and headed up on the wrong stair case or something....."  
  
Ron just grunted and sat down in a chair. Suddenly he sprang up again.  
  
"If that twit's done something to my sister, I swear, I'll kill him!" he raged. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, alarmed.  
  
"You know, I'm sure M- He had nothing to do with this," Hermione hastily replied. Ron just glared.  
  
"We'll find her, don't worry. Why don't you go lie down or something?" she regretted saying this as soon as the words came out of her mouth.  
  
"Lie down? You want me to go and have a little nap while my sister's missing with a depraved lunatic after her??" he cried. People started to turn and look at them. Harry shook his head.  
  
"That's not what she means... but you should calm down... its not like he'd try anything on her...."  
  
As reassuring as his words were supposed to be, they had the opposite effect on Ron. His eyes grew larger and his face redder.  
  
"You don't think... he would?" he choked out. Hermione hit Harry and patted Ron on the arm.  
  
"Of course not, Ron..... he's not that dense," But Ron didn't seem to buy it.  
  
"If it'll make you feel better, why don't we go look again for her? Maybe someone's seen her..." Hermione suggested. Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah... yeah, let's do that."  
  
~  
  
Groaning in frustration, Ginny smacked her hand against the wall. At least she had stopped going in circles, but now she was more hopelessly lost that she used to be. She slumped down against the wall, putting her face in her hands. Ran had probably had a heart attack once or twice by now.... she felt sort of bad for putting him through this.... but then again, if he trusted her to take care of herself, he wouldn't always be so stressed.  
  
She sighed and decided that for a while she would just give in. She leaned back against the wall and looked at the portrait hanging opposite her. It showed a cat sleeping lazily in an apple tree, tail hanging down and waving in the wind. She smiled, feeling comforted by that picture. She shut her eyes and wished she were in that meadow, surrounded by Nature and away from all the troubles she had....  
  
She opened her eyes and she was in the meadow, with the exact same tree and cat. She looked around in wonder and laughed as she saw herself though what appeared to be a giant window, sleeping against the wall. She reached up and stroked the cat's tail, feeling it's soft fur against her skin. She wandered around in the sunshine, feeling warm and content.... until suddenly she was aware of another presence beside her. She looked around, but saw nothing. Confused, she kept walking. A little while later, she felt a touch on her arm. She whirled around, and saw just a flash of movement behind a tree.  
  
She walked up to the tree and put her hand on it, feeling the warm bark. She peered around the tree, but nothing was there. She felt a soft breath on her neck and she spun around wildly, met by only blue sky and green grass. Soft laughter echoed throughout the fields, a pleasant sound that made shivers run up her back just hearing it.  
  
'Come, Ginny.....Play with me' the voice laughed. She ran towards it, but she couldn't find it. Upset, she walked over to a flower and was about to pick it when she felt a soft touch on her cheek. She turned around so fast she lost her balance, but a strong arm circled her waist and caught her. She found herself looking into a pair of ice blue eyes, filled with such loving and tenderness it took her breath away.  
  
'Play with me, Ginny,' he whispered, his words mingling with her own, ragged breath. He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to hers, pulling her closer to him. She was shaking so bad that if he had let go she would have fallen right to the ground. But he didn't let go. He held her there, close to his body, kissing her tenderly, in that sun-filled, cloudless valley. He ran his hand through her hair, pressing their lips closer together, intensifying the kiss.  
  
All of a sudden, he disappeared, and Ginny sunk into a disheveled heap on the ground. Slowly she started to regain feeling in her body, and she broke down into tears. When she opened her eyes again, she was sitting on the floor of the corridor, staring at the picture of the meadow; only now, the cat was awake and staring back at her tear-stained face.  
  
~  
  
"What did you do to her??"  
  
Draco Malfoy, who had, up until this point, been minding his own -boring- business, was now surrounded by three anrgy Gryffindors - one of whom's hair was almost the exact shade as his face. As amusing as Draco found this, his lips curled into a sneer.  
  
"I'm sure I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," he replied mockingly, returning his eyes to the page of the book they'd been boring holes into for the past hour or so. He'd finally lost Polaire in a crowd of admiring 5th years and was hiding out in the library, assuming that, with the amount of brains she had in her head, she didn't know and wouldn't care to learn where the library was. He'd been practically sleeping until Ron had started yelling at him.  
  
"What have you done with my sister?!" Ron persisted, taking a step towards the table. Draco raised his eyebrow, not making the connection.  
  
"Your sister.....?" His eyes grew round as his mind worked. "Ginny? Why? Did something happen?"  
  
Ron's face grew redder, if at all possible.  
  
"Don't call her that! And don't act like you don't know!" he spat. Draco stood up and regarded Ron cooly, though his mind was working frantically. Had something happened? Was she hurt? Why..... well, it was obvious why they thought he had anything to do with it. If they only knew... he sighed inwardly, wondering how such a perfect being could be in any way related to such ignorant insignificant little twits.  
  
"I don't know anything about the whereabouts of Virginia," he repeated, an emphasis on her name just to make Ron boil, "And just what kind of big brother are you, to lose her like that? Such good protectors..... a Weasle, a Show-Off, and a Mudblood," he added with a small glare at Hermione. He barely stepped out of the way in time as Ron and Harry lunged at him, but he was expecting it. 'Good,' he thought, egging them on by laughing. 'See if I can't get some information on what happened...' The best thing for him to do probably would have been to ask, but it was no fun that way.  
  
"So what happened? She slip out of the leash? Unlock her cage?" They missed him only by inches this time, as he dodged around a book shelf. "Poor Ronnie can't keep her protected enough? Little Potter's sheild failing? The Mudblood's spells not working anymore? Can't say I'm surprised..." This time they did catch him, getting into a brief but violent scuffle until he managed to scramble away.  
  
Panting, they stood on opposite sides of the table, glaring at each other. Draco flashed a quick smile.  
  
"What, you're not going to tell me?"  
  
Ron started to move forward again, and Draco was ready to dash away, but Hermione held him back.  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy - She left because of you. Ran out practically in tears, seeing you fawn all over that Polaire the way you were. I hope you're happy. Now she's lost somewhere in Hogwarts, and there's a lot worse things that could happen to her besides getting her heart broken by a pompus jerk like you!" Hermione cried, her face red. Draco just stared at her. He had suspected that was why she left, but nothing to that degree. Hermione seemed embarassed by what she had let out of her mouth, but she glared back at him anyway. Harry just looked at her amazed. Now he knew she knew more than she was letting on.  
  
Finally Hermione, after growing extremely uncomfortable, broke the silence. "Well, are you going to say something or just stand there and look at me all day?" Draco blinked.... then turned around and walked out of the library. The three stared at him until his back turned the corner. They sat around the table, thinking. Ron's mind was filled to the brim red.... blind rage churned back and forth. Harry tried to work out what it was Hermione was hiding, and what Draco really had to do with the disappearance of Ginny.... And Hermione..... Hermione was wondering, in a small part of her mind, if Draco's expression had changed.... he almost looked..... worried. Worried.... and sad.  
  
They sat, lost in their individual thoughts for quite a while, until some giggly first years passed through, giving a quick glance at Harry and giggling louder. Then Hermione stodd up and looked at Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well.... I suppose we should look some more"  
  
And so they walked out the same way they'd come in, but with a new view of the problem. If it wasn't Draco..... what could have happened to her?  
  
~~~~  
  
((Oy........ I am REALLY lazy.... and for that I apologize... but, hey, there's nothing I really can do about it, can I? It's in my blood. Well.... maybe not... but I'm pretty comfortable with it. ANYWAY. I've been inspired by some wonderful piece of art on DeviantArt.... although my writing changes yet again (you can probably tell where.... I think half this chapter is not-so-sucky, and the last half is major-sucky because I am WAY out of touch with my writing skills. My plot's kind of warped, too. I origionally had one, but I forgot it. THEN, it kind of went on withoutr a definate plot.... just fluff, mainly. Then I decided to give it a plot, and now, even though that plot's still kind of there, it's shifted again.So... if you're a little lost and wondering why this is getting so out of hand anf.... dumb... well... I'm lost too. I'd stop writing altogether, but then people would yell at me, so..... on I go)) 


	23. Forced Alliances

((dies just...dies saves lots of people lots of trouble BTW, renewing my Disclaimer - Don't own nothing. Nope. Nada. Zilch. Zip. 'Cept Polaire. But,uhh.... I don't want her. xX So... uhm... sorry?))  
  
Ginny pounded her fists on the cold marble of the floor she was sitting on. She realized they were getting quite bruised, so she stood up and dusted off her robes. It had been almost two hours now. Two hours! And she was getting nowhere. The pictures in this corridor looked vaguely familiar, but she hadn't really stopped to look as she tried to find her way out of this web.  
  
The pictures themselves hadn't been much help, either. Mostly they were landscapes, pretty paintings depicting brilliant scenes of Nature at Her finest. The few human portraits she'd encountered pressed her for details, having forgotten where they were and how long they'd been there. Apparently it was too stressful to venture far beyond their borders. She'd given up on them a while ago.  
  
But now.... She found herself getting genuinely spooked. She's supposed at first she'd just wait for Ron, Harry, and Hermione to find her, but she was starting to doubt that they would. And even if they did, would they be able to find their way out?  
  
Frustrated and more than a little tired from running around most of the morning, she sat back down and closed her eyes, wondering if anyone would ever come rescue her.  
  
/  
  
At the same time, unbeknownst to Ginny, Draco Malfoy was in a similar position, though for entirely different reasons. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall.  
  
"This has been getting to be quite a nasty habit of yours, Weasel," he remarked with his eyes closed, surrounded for the second time that morning by angry Gryffindors. "This.... ambushing and cornering innocent bystanders." He twirled his wand lazily around his fingers. "The Dear Virginia still AWOL?"  
  
"Look, you sick little-" Ron started to fume, but Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He backed up glumly and scowled at his feet. Draco laughed.  
  
"Mudblood counseling? A new low... " He flashed a nasty grin at Hermione, who only glared at him, keeping her mouth shut. Harry came forward. He looked as if he were struggling to keep calm.  
  
"Look, Malfoy, we'd just as soon never see your ugly face again.... but... if... we..." he couldn't seem to get the words out. Draco was immensely enjoying watching him squirm. Harry's face turned red. "We...uhh.... we need your help," he finally muttered, looking at the floor. Draco raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Why? Surely Hero-Of-The-Century Potter and Prodigy-Witch Granger could come up with some clever and heart-warming way to save the day and rescue the damsel in distress," he scoffed with open scorn. "I really don't see the need of providing my services just to go look for some little tramp," He was making it up as he went, trying to hide his worry. Since she'd gone missing that morning he had been combing the halls surreptitiously, all the while hiding from Polaire. The damn girl was persistent!  
  
After a few moments of silence Draco looked up, having expected a response. Harry and Ron were whispering heatedly to each other a few feet away. Obviously they couldn't make up their minds as to whether or not they really wanted him to help. Oh well. Their loss. But Hermione was standing directly in front of him, hand on her hips, giving him the queerest expression.  
  
He looked at her nervously for a few seconds, and when she didn't say anything, he spat "What?"  
  
Hermione just shook her head, that odd expression on her face. Draco grew uneasy as each second ticked by and all she did was stand there and stare. He closed his eyes again, but peeked through his lashed every couple of seconds to check is she was still watching.  
  
She was.  
  
/  
  
"I still don't understand why we're even asking him!"  
  
"What other choice do we have?"  
  
"Kill him?"  
  
Harry Potter sighed. "I'd like that as much as you would, Ron, but right now he's the best help we can get,"  
  
"Why not use the Marauder's Map?" Ron demanded.  
  
Harry sighed again. "I told you, I lost it!"  
  
Ron snorted and muttered something under his breath that sounded amazingly like "Dumbass"  
  
"What was that?" asked Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," Ron replied, and hastily changed the subject. "Why not just go to Dumbledore, or McGonagall?"  
  
"It's too late. They'd wonder why we hadn't asked earlier" Harry replied shaking his head.  
  
"Fine," snapped a very Frustrated Ron. "But I don't think he's going to help. Stupid little git...." he cast a withering look in Malfoy's directing, but Hermione, who was crouching on the ground directly in front of Malfoy, obscured his view.  
  
"What in bloody hell is she doing?" he remarked incredulously, staring at the two of them.  
  
/  
  
Draco was wondering the same thing.  
  
He sat now with his legs crossed in front of him and his hands behind his head, staring straight into Hermione Granger's face. Her expression was apprehensive, as if some secret were about to be revealed. His own was one of cool contempt. Or so he hoped.  
  
"Well?" he asked. He got the impression she didn't really want to be this close to him, so he sat up straight, moving his head a little nearer to hers. She instinctively moved her head back as he did it and this seemed to jar her out of her trance. She sat back on her heels and bit her lip, pondering for a moment.  
  
He was growing impatient. "What is it? I don't have all day, you know." Which was funny, because he did, in fact, have all day. Hermione smiled a little.  
  
"I know," she finally said, her voice lowered to a whisper. Draco just looked at her.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
She just smiled.  
  
He was getting nervous. He tried to keep a blank look on his face but he knew it wasn't working.  
  
"I know about you and Ginny.... For real,"  
  
The words made his heart stop.  
  
"W...What the hell are you talking about? I thought we'd working this out, Granger. It was all just a little game. For kicks. I wouldn't associate myself any more with that kind of trash." he snapped, shrinking back onto the wall.  
  
"She told me."  
  
Of course. Just like her to go spilling secrets to the loveable Mu.... Granger. Draco winced. Opposite the problem he'd had earlier, his heart was now pounding double-time, and he was sure she could hear it, if she couldn't at least see it jumping out of his chest. He knew Ginny had meant well, but what if Granger had told Potter? And Weasley? Or any other Gryffindor girl? Who'd tell a Ravenclaw.... who'd tell a Hufflepuff... who couldn't keep their mouths shut to save their lives. If word got out that he wasn't pretending, that he did.... Love.... Ginny Weasley... he'd be ruined. His father would be furious.... all his friends would abandon him... he'd never hear the end of it, especially not from Potter and Weasley.  
  
Oh, hell.  
  
/  
  
Hermione looked at Malfoy with growing amusement. Nearly all the blood had drained from his face and his eyes had kind of glazed over. But she was also being extremely careful with her choice of words, because she knew if she backing him into a corner too far he'd lash out. She just needed to pressure him enough to get him to help.  
  
Finally he said something.  
  
"So?" he whispered defiantly, trying to shove some of his old malice back into his voice. But the fact that he was whispering told her how hard she'd gotten him.  
  
"Soooo...." she imitated, annoyed. Couldn't he just be decent for once? But no, this was Malfoy.  
  
"So, you'd better help us, or other people might just find themselves with the same knowledge I have," It was a bluff, but she knew she'd got him. As an afterthought, she added, "Besides, you know you want to find her as much as we do,"  
  
His cheeks had returned to their normal color once she'd confirmed that no one else knew, but they grew slightly redder when she said that. He glared at her for a few seconds. Then he stood up suddenly, causing her to fall back.  
  
"Fine. I'll help. Just tell stupid bloody Potter and Weasley to not drag me down."  
  
/  
  
Draco sighed with relief inside his mind. Good. Now he wouldn't have to lurk in the shadows anymore.  
  
Besides... it was a bit of a relief that someone else knew... even if that person was as insufferable as Granger.  
  
/  
  
As Ron helped Hermione up, Harry eyed Malfoys suspiciously.  
  
"You'll really help? You won't try to lure us into a dungeon and murder us?"  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his hair.  
  
"Honestly, Potter, so paranoid. As long as... it'll get you two off my back, why not?" He shrugged and started walking away.  
  
Harry and Ron glared at his back for a moment before grudgingly following.  
  
Hermione was the only one who noticed the hesitation in his voice. She shook her head and hurried to catch up.  
  
/  
  
Ginny was almost asleep when someone rounded the corner of the passage she was in. She looked up hopefully, but her heart dropped when she recognized who it was.  
  
"Hello, Virginia,"  
  
((once again hides behind laziness ;-; It's not my fault, I tell ya! sulks Besides, no one reviews anymore. Anyway, my writing style has changed a bit, and I think the plot's getting confusing. I can't really think of any way to conclude it, so I'm just making it up as I go. shrug Oh well. Anyway, if anyone's still out there, I'll write some more :d)) 


End file.
